


Obsessed with Hope

by CleverLittleGoddess



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, DRV3-Freeform, Danganronpa-Freeform, Dark, Despair, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hope, Injury, Killing harmony, Other, Reader-Insert, Wholesome, danganronpa - Freeform, friendship-freeform, platonic, plot deviates, plot divergence, soft, wholesome moments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:20:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 32,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverLittleGoddess/pseuds/CleverLittleGoddess
Summary: Who knew being the Ultimate Lucky Student would bring you this much trouble, huh? You suddenly wake up in this weird school, and figure out that there are other 16 Ultimates along with you. And the only way to escape is murder...?Of course, this would be terrifying for anyone. But you are not just anyone.You are (Y/N) Ķ̶̛̻͙̺̥̠̣̘̰̻͇̜̝̭̼̭̖̓̈̈́̓̃̓̚͜͜͜͏͍̖͔̰̭̝͉̥̹̦̗̭̘̹ŏ̷̯̰͉͆̈̇̃̓͒͐͗̏̈̿̈̒̄́͑̒̌͗́̐̎́̽͠͏̹m̴̅̎̃̔͆̃͊̾͛̍̓͋͌̑̿͆̇͋̂̉̾̿͋̈́͂̚̚̚͏̢̥͚̼̝̦͍̖̫̩͇͎͇̖̙̤͇̘̼̮̻͂̅͑̓̃̈́͘ͅ͏̨̧̨̢̢̦̺͈̩̤̻̦͔̦͔̝̲͉͖̜̺͉̪͈̮̭̺͍̞̭͏̙̹͖͜a̷̡͉̯̹͉͉̪̩͉̲̭̲̩̼̥̻͇̼̜̥̫̘̟̬͐̀̒̕͜͏̧̡̗̟͇̰̥̬̹̤̺̭̯̺̩̗͚e̸̛̒̓̈́́́̀͐͂̑̿̄͒̓́̍͐̈́͐͐͘̕̕̚͠͠͠͏̬̰͓͕̥̪̮͓̮̹̙̺͔̺̠̑́̊̈̓͋͜͝͠d̷̟̅̏̉̇̉̈́̉̈͑̀͛͑̔̋̆̽̽̎̚̚͘̕͘̚͠͝͠͏̡̢̫͖̞̰̠̹̣͕̪͉̹͎̻̲͎̖̻͕̤͉̱̜͍̺̯ͅą̶̧̧̗̦̣͓͙̬̣̩̳̪̗̱̙̙̪̮͈̦͎̤̬̜̞̰̀ͅ͏͎̹̜͎̗͎͔̺̤̳͜. And you know you'll make it out of here alive, even if you have to commit to the game.___Female Reader Insert, Second Person, Ultimate is the Ultimate Lucky Student
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Reader, Amami Rantaro/Reader, Chabashira Tenko/Reader, Harukawa Maki/Reader, Hoshi Ryoma/Reader, Iruma Miu/Reader, K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa)/Reader, Momota Kaito/Reader, Oma Kokichi/Reader, Saihara Shuichi/Reader, Shinguji Korekiyo/Reader, Shirogane Tsumugi/Reader, Tojo Kirumi/Reader, Yonaga Angie/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	1. Prologue~ Sugar, Spice, and Seemingly Always Nice

Nothing but darkness. Cliche, right?

'Why the hell is it so cold? Why does it seem like your in a void? Are your eyes even open at this point?'

Y/N stared forward, glancing around to see any light coming from anywhere, but it seems like there was none. She took a deep breathe, before smiling wildly, telling herself to stay calm in the situation. Maybe this was just some weird dream? After a couple seconds, she reached out and felt her hand press against something. Huh... So, what was she in that was so tight spaced?

"Just stay calm and happy, you'll figure this out..." The female told herself, before she pushed harder in front of her, letting out a yelp of shock as the wall in front of her suddenly opened, shining a bright light within her face. She took a second to compose herself, and just smiled once more, taking a step out in front of her.

She took a hop out of the locker and looked around, humming slightly as she took in her surroundings. A... School? There's no doubt about it, just, why does everything look so futuristic? And- Hold up, why are the windows covered in barbed wire?! Y/N walked over and inspected the windows, eyes blinking owlishly, before she turned back around, taking note at how everything was covered in some type of plant. It confused her to no end, but she merrily shrugged it off. She turned to her side and noticed a door.

'Thank goodness.' Was all she could think before she too one single step in the direction-

"Rise and shine, Ursine!"

Y/N, yet again, yelped out of shock as she turned around, now noticing the five... Teddy bears that were in the room with her- Hold up! Why the fuck are there teddy bears right in front of her all of a sudden?! When did they appear?!

"Rise and shine, Ursine!" One of them re-said the statement from before, and Y/N was, thankfully, able to figure out who it came from. All five had many different details.

The one on the far right seemed to be the only female of the group, but hey, they're teddy bears, do they even have genders? She had her right side a light pink with slightly darker pink stripes, while her other half was a white as snow- Well, to be fair, all of these plushies had their left side like that. She had rosy cheeks, a flower set upon her right ear, and also seemed to be wearing a flower bikini top...?

The next one, on her left had this punk theme to him. His right side was a shade of blue, silver stars over both of his eyes, some type of shoulder armor, and had chest hair. Weird, I know, but hey, don't ask questions, you still have no clue on what the fuck is going on. He also had an electric guitar in hand, holding it with pride.

The one in the middle had his right side an light orange, with brown stripes. He kind of reminds you of a tiger... If it wasn't for the fact that he's a bear- Anyway- The only other thing she could spot was the glasses set on his muzzle. Though, it did seem like he was standing, as if he only had pride as his emotions.

The one on the left of Tiger-Bear seemed to be their leader, seeing he was standing in front of them all. His right side was a bit of a dark shade of red, and he seemed to also have rosy cheeks. He wore a grey scarf with a little ninja star pinned into it. Absolutely leader material. He stood there with his arms crossed, staring up at the teen.

And lastly, there was the one on the far left. If she had to choose, she'd say this one had the most difference from the others. He had more of a robotic like stance then the others, and also seemed to be a robot. His right side was somewhat of a greyish green, and had sliver arms/legs that soon came up to spheres for hands and for his feet. He seemed to be the quiet type-

"Hey! Are you even listening?!"

Y/N jumped a bit from the sudden yell before she turned to the Red Bear, smiling sheepishly. She was quick to notice how angry he seemed, watching him pout with his arms still crossed.

"Sorry, was just taking in all five of you. I'll listen, start over please, I didn't mean to make you angry."

Y/N's voice came out gentle and quiet, as always. But she never seemed to mind, really. She never depicted herself as a loner, or someone who always hated being social, in reality, she probably loved meeting new people. It always made her happy knowing she might make a friend someday.

"At least she's nicer than the other two..."

Y/N glanced over at the Tiger-Bear, tilting her head in confusion. But that didn't last very long as the leader grabbed her attention, yet again, before he could start with whatever he was saying-

"Who are you guys exactly? I'm guessing you have names? Sorry, I just don't want to keep getting you guys confused."

Y/N chuckled nervous, playing with the skirt of her dress. The teddy bears looked at each other, before back at the female student, almost giving out an aura of shock yet happiness.

"Wait, so you have no clue who we are?"

The Tiger-Bear asked, adjusting his glasses on his muzzle. He gave out a vibe of being the most mature one here.

"No, not at all."

The group of plushies gave each other looks, before suddenly, they cheered with joy.

"Yay! It worked!"

"Phew, had me worried there for a second!"

"..."

Y/N glanced between each bear, noticing how the green one had stayed silent, before she smiles sheepishly, putting her hands on the back of her head.

"U-Um... Worried about what? What happened?"

Y/N asked gently, taking a step back to have a little bit more space.

"Okay now! Let's tackle each issue one at a time!"

"You're so damn reliable, Monotaro!"

Monotaro. Y/N dipped her head, taking a mental note of the leader's name.

"He's like a sixth-grader helpin' out a fifth-grader!"

OH- SO SHE WAS A FEMALE!

"Which means we should keep our expectations reasonable."

Yup, was right about him, definitely was the most mature on here.

"Well, what's your question again?"

Monotaro asked, looking up at Y/N with, what she could only guess was, a raised brow. She took another deep breath before smiling brightly.

"I have a few, but I feel like I should start with this- What are your names? I don't want to just be calling you by colors from now on- Unless those colors are your names."

Y/N suggested, putting her hands behind her back, wanting to seem presentable. The bears gave each other looks once again, before they nodded.

"The name's Monotaro!"  
Red.

"My name's Monophanie!"  
Pink.

"Monokid's the name!"  
Blue.

"The name's Monosuke, what's it to you?"  
Tiger.

"..."

"And that's Monodam!"  
Monotaro stated, introducing the robot bear himself. Green.

Y/N nodded her head, taking note of all their names, smiling as she thanks them for at least being a little nice to her.

"Another question, um... Where are we? Are we at some type of school?"

Monotaro nodded his head as well, taking a step toward Y/N as she stayed in place, watching the bears with interest.

"Okay, so this place is called the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles!"

Y/N tilted her head, confusion setting upon the girl's face. Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles? Thankfully, Monosuke took notice of the poor girl's confusion and stepped in.

"A school built for seventeen Ultimates!"

"Huh? Wait- Ultimates?!"

"You know what Ultimates are, right?"

Y/N quickly shook out of her shocked daze and nodded her head, humming out a yes as a response.

"Yeah, I know what Ultimates are- But you said seventeen... There are seventeen other students here?"

"What? No, that counts you, sweetheart!"

...

"But my Ultimate isn't really considered an Ultimate, is it?"

Y/N asked quietly, staring down at Monosuke with a confused, yet sad expression.

"Yes, it does. And please, try and remember it this time!"

'Remember it this time?' Y/N raised a brow, left in even more confusion before she turned her gaze to Monotaro.

"Yeah, forgetting about your Ultimate is such a waste! So, go on and get started already!"

Y/N blinked once, before tilting her head, seeming like a lost puppy. She was, utterly beyond confusion at this point.

"And what I mean by that is, is you should be exploring the academy and meeting the other Ultimates! Because, well, you guys will be doing an activity together soon!"

Y/N couldn't help but feel a shiver go up her back, suddenly getting a feeling that this school thing was going to traumatize her forever. She ignored the bear's farewells and looked toward the door again, remembering that she was going to go through it before being interrupted. She took in another deep breathe, and quickly rushed out the door, closing it behind her. She took a second and looked around, realizing that, surprisingly, the hallways were also covered in plants. And why in the hell is the air so heavy? It's like pushing you down onto the ground, trying to suffocate you.

Y/N quickly shook off the feeling and started walking down the hallway, hoping at some point, she'll meet somebody. She paused for a second, letting out a small sigh. She felt her jacket's pockets before realizing something was set in there, and it definitely wasn't there before... before what? How exactly did she get here? She grabbed the objection and pulled it out in front of her, going wide eyed when the, supposed devise lit up.

A Monopad? Is this like, for maps or something? She stared at it for a little while longer, eyes flickering back and forth, before she places it back into her pocket, shrugging. She continued on her way, quietly humming a tune as her eyes bounced around at ever little detail. After a couple seconds, she glanced over to see a bronze statue of a dragon and a girl- Wait, a girl! Y/N quickly skipped over to the female, smiling excitedly. First person to meet, and she seemed very interesting.

The said female was a definitely taller, probably around 5'8? She had long, wavy dark cyan hair, reaching down to the back of her knees. Her dark blue eyes stood out from her pale skin, somehow strikingly beautiful, and resting upon her nose were round glasses. Her clothes consisted of a black jacket with silver buttons, a white dress shirt, a black skirt that started just about underneath the female's breasts and went all the way down to her knees, dark blue stockings, and grey dress shoes. She held an expression, as if she was thinking of something, but it was plainly clear to Y/N what was actually going on. She had experienced this type of façade many times.

This girl was simply trying to ignore the world, wanting to be alone. Y/N tilted her head, showing no sign of backing down, and soon clasped her hands together in front of her, grinning up at the Bluenette.

"Hello there! I noticed that you were standing her, and wanted to introduce myself, but if you don't want me around, I'll leave. I don't want to make you uncomfortable! You're very pretty by the way, wish I had your looks!"

Y/N dipped her head before turning around, taking a few steps away from the bronze dragon stature before pausing, feeling a hand wrap around her wrist. She turned her head to look down at her wrist, before she looked at the culprit, realizing it was the Bluenette from just a couple seconds ago. The Bluenette glanced down before letting go of her wrist, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry, I was in a deep thought, so I thought if I'd ignore you, you'd go away. But then I felt guilty, especially after you took the time to compliment me, even if I'm so plain."

Her voice had this angel-like charm to it, it was quiet, yet was oozing with some sort of confidence. Y/N turned around fully and just gave another smile, nodding her head in understanding.

"I get that. And you are not plain, you are very beautiful! You need to have a bit more confidence in yourself!" Y/N exclaimed, tilting her head to the side as her arms found themselves going behind her back once more. "Like for instance, I really adore your eyes, that have this beauty to them that I can't explain!" Y/N found herself shaking her head, quickly realizing that this conversation had went somewhere she didn't intend to go with at first. "Sorry, I got caught up with that, your beauty is just making me shocked, I guess. Anyway, I'm Y/N K̷̲͓̾̓̚͜ǫ̵̫̰̟̈́̑̈́̃̚m̵̯̞̲̥̌̔̿̐͠ȃ̴̞̯̘̉̿͜e̶͓͕̓̿̍d̵͎͙̰̱̙̿͝ǎ̷̪̗ the Ultimate Lucky Student!"

The Bluenette eyes widened as a slight blush appeared on the female's face, but she quickly regained her position and smiled, finding the Lucky Student's energetic self charming.

"Oh, my name is Tsumugi Shirogane, I'm the Ultimate Cosplayer."

As soon as the words left Tsumugi's mouth, Y/N let out a gasp, jumping up-and-down a bit from excitement.

"No wonder you're the Ultimate Cosplayer, your very pretty, I have no doubt you wouldn't be! And being the Ultimate Cosplayer, you must really take your Ultimate seriously!"

Y/N watched as Tsumugi looked away, the blush reappearing once more, either due to appreciation, or embarrassment. Has this girl never been complimented before? At least, genuinely?

"Sorry, I must be making you uncomfortable, I can stop with the compliments-"

"No, no! I just, I never expected someone as cool as you would be complimenting plain and boring me."

Tsumugi explained, giving Y/N an appreciated smile. Y/N, on the other hand, stopped in shock, letting the sentence Tsumugi had just said set into her mind.

"You... You think I'm cool?"

Y/N asked, hesitating. Huh? This is the first time she's ever been called cool before, weird.

"Yeah! Even if you are kind of small, the leather jacket around your shoulders, the spike bracelets, finger-less gloves, the many piercings- You look like a complete badass!"

Y/N smiled at Tsumugi, bouncing on the balls of her feet, trying to ignore the blush resting upon her cheek now.

"Awe, I never expected to be complimented. Not at all, usually I'm the one complimenting people..." Y/N explained, crossing her arms, yet the appreciated smile on her face showed no sign of being uncomfortable. "We should hang out more after I get all my introductions done, I really like you!"

Tsumugi let out a quiet giggle, rest her head on the palm of her hand, glancing away. After a couple seconds of silence, Tsumugi sent a nod of approval toward Y/N, and that was all she needed before she skipped away, determined to find another Ultimate.

~~~

Y/N continued to head downstairs, humming another little tune as she looked around for any other Ultimates. It was only a couple seconds until she reached the bottom of the stairs, hopping of the last step with a gleeful giggle. Once she had landed, she looked up, and perked up a bit more straighter, realizing there was a male standing right outside the bathroom. Without another thought, she walked over, waving a bit.

"Hi there-"

Before Y/N could finish her greeting, the male let out a yelp, tripping backwards in shock. Y/N let out a gasp and reached out, grabbing his hand and pulling him back up from falling. After making sure he was stabilized to stand up properly, Y/N sent him a sheepish smile, feeling guilty.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to spook you, I just got excited."

Y/N apologized, rubbing her arm. She watched as the male also sent her a sheepish smile, yet he hid his grey eyes under the shade of her hat. She took the time to pause and take in his appearance. He was a bit tall, standing to be at 5'7, just an inch shorter than Tsumugi. He had pale skin, dark blue hair, yet it stood out to be a much darker shade, and had dark grey eyes, even if she saw them for a second or two. His head was adorned with a black hate with white stripes on the back. He wore a black suit with dark grey stripes, and it seemed to be the same color/pattern for his pants. He wore black dress shoes- Boy, does he love the color black. Though, he does seem a bit familiar-

"No, you're fine, I just get spooked easily, I honestly should've expected that at some point."

The male is quick to reassure Y/N, reaching his hand up to pull his hat down a bit more. Y/N stares for a few seconds, blinking pretty quickly, before she tilted her head to try and see his eyes again.

"I'm honestly going around just wanting to get introductions out of the way. So," Y/N states, giving the male a more welcoming smile. "My name is Y/N K̷̲͓̾̓̚͜ǫ̵̫̰̟̈́̑̈́̃̚m̵̯̞̲̥̌̔̿̐͠ȃ̴̞̯̘̉̿͜e̶͓͕̓̿̍d̵͎͙̰̱̙̿͝ǎ̷̪̗, the Ultimate Lucky Student! Also, you seem absolutely fucking adorable- What's your name?"

Y/N blurts out, deciding on standing up more straight, wanting to seem a bit more formal. She watched as the male in front of her turns a bright pink, obviously not expecting the compliment- I mean, they just met so, who would? After a couple seconds, the male cleared his throat, chuckling nervously as he looked down once more, not meeting the Lucky Student's gaze.

"I'm... Shuichi Saihara. They call me the Ultimate Detective."

After a couple seconds of silence, Shuichi glanced back up, embarrassment rising in his chest as he noticed there was no reaction, but soon had to take a step back due to shock. Y/N stood there with an amazed expression, mouth agape and eyes sparkling with excitement and interest.

"Holy shit! Shuichi, you are now somebody I look up to! I've always wanted to be a detective! Man, are you lucky!"

Y/N exclaimed, clasping her hands together and sways them back and forth, not caring if she was messing up the bandages on her hands, and looked at Shuichi with much adoration. It seemed like every time she opened her mouth, she somehow made the detective turn bright pink. He perked up in shock, before glancing down once more, fumbling over his words. Thankfully, for him, the Female Bathroom door opened, making Y/N look over with even more interest. Out walked a female that was, very pretty, in Y/N's opinion- Okay, let's be honest, this student thinks everyone's cute or pretty, no in between.

The blonde took a step out and went to say something before she spotted Y/N, making her blink in surprise. Y/N noticed that this female was also pretty tall, probably 5'8. And it kind of upset her, seeing she's 5'2, but quickly told herself that it shouldn't bother her. The unknown female had peach skin, shoulder-length blonde hair, also adorned with an ahoge, and had magenta eyes. She had cute little music notes as hair clips, which Y/N thought was adorable, a light pink vest over what seemed to be a white dress shirt, a white backpack the laid upon her shoulders, a magenta skirt with music notes, dark violet stockings, and light brown dress shoes.

'...She so looks like a protagonist of a game-'

Y/N turned toward the female fully, sending another bright smile to the blonde's way. After taking in her full appearance, she suspected, no, this blonde's Ultimate had to do something with music.

"Hi there! I was talking with, presumably, your friend here, seeing he was waiting here, just for an introduction, but it seems I have another introduction to do right away! I'm Y/N K̷̲͓̾̓̚͜ǫ̵̫̰̟̈́̑̈́̃̚m̵̯̞̲̥̌̔̿̐͠ȃ̴̞̯̘̉̿͜e̶͓͕̓̿̍d̵͎͙̰̱̙̿͝ǎ̷̪̗, the Ultimate Lucky Student! And just like Shuichi here, you are so adorable!"

The moments those words flew out of her mouth, Kaede perked up, seeming a bit confused, yet interested in her talent. Which, Y/N really couldn't blame her, it didn't seem worthy of being an Ultimate Title-

"Oh- I'm Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist! Nice to meet you!"

Y/N's grin grew even bigger, how is that possible? Nobody really knows- And did a little curtsy, before bouncing back up, glancing in between Shuichi and Kaede.

"Both of you have such beautiful and amazing talents! Definitely worthy of being Ultimates!" Y/N exclaimed, getting a hold on Kaede's hand and shakes it gently, smiling up at her. Shuichi looks away yet again, pulling down his hat to hide the blush appearing on his face, while Kaede just smiles back, seeming to find the Lucky Student interesting. "Would it be alright if I walked with you guys? You two seem like very interesting Ultimates, and I also need to introduce myself to everyone- Unless I am being a bother, then I can leave you alone-"

"No! You're fine! You can walk with us if you'd like!" Kaede blurts out, interrupting Y/N, causing the said female to jump in shock. Y/N took a glance over at the Detective, watching as he kept his gaze between Kaede and herself. "Is that okay, Shuichi?"

"...Y-Yeah, it's fine."

Shuichi gave out his response, lifting up his hat, yet still kept his gaze away from Y/N's and Kaede's eyes. Y/N giggled, tightening her bandages for a couple seconds, before linking her arm with Kaede's, which the Pianist perked up in shock at, before rushing over and linked her other arm with Shuichi, giving both a boisterous laugh.

"So, where to?"

Y/N asked, giving Kaede a curious look, causing Kaede to let out a giggle. Before answering though, Kaede gave a glance to Shuichi, watching as he looked over to, what seemed to be, the locked entrance hall. She pondered for a few seconds, before pointing over at where Shuichi was looking, smiling.

"Let's just explore the place, and we'll introduce ourselves to anyway we cross paths with!"

"Good idea, Kaede!"

Y/N exclaimed, before moving forward, causing the two with her to stumble forward, forgetting that they had linked arms with the small female. After a couple seconds though, they were able to keep up, walking beside the Lucky Student. After a few more seconds of silence, Kaede spoke up, curiosity hidden in her voice.

"Hey, by the way, what do you mean you're the Ultimate Lucky Student? I didn't know there was a Ultimate like that."

Y/N didn't looked offended, instead, she shrugged.

"I don't think I'm very worthy of an Ultimate, yet I still received one, a lot of people think it's because of my weird lucky cycle. Though, it's actually because I won a lottery." Y/N let out a laugh, ignoring the confused, yet concerned looks coming from the two beside her, and continued her explanation. "There's a country-wide lottery that Hope Peak's Academy hosts, and one ordinary student gets to attend if they win. And I won, seeing that I'm here."

"Then what about your luck cycle? What did you mean by that?"

Shuichi suddenly spoke up, glancing away as Y/N looked over at him in the eyes. Y/N stared for a couple seconds, smile faltering, before it went back to normal.

"Well, I've been known to have this weird luck cycle. Let's say that, I was trying to get something from the vending machine, yet it broke down, so I wasn't able to get what I had bought. But the thing with me, bad luck is usually brought up with much better luck. The machine breaks, causing all the snacks to fall out."

Y/N explains, looking back forward, noticing that they were almost to another classroom door. She stopped, un-linked her arms from the two and went to open the door.

"Did that actually happen?"

Kaede asked, making Y/N chuckle and nod her head.

"It's more likely than you think." Y/N stated, opening the door and walked in, ready to look around. Kaede and Shuichi followed suit and quickly took notice of the two males in the room. Yet, it seemed that Y/N hasn't yet, she had kept walking backwards, looking at them as she continued talking. "Days like those are very easy for me. I'm very numb to it at this point, I'm just concerned because, well, after finally becoming friends, I'm scared that- Oh-"

As soon as that one word left her mouth, she suddenly tripped over air, causing the two behind her to let out a gasp as they watched her tumble into a bunch of desks. Everything suddenly went silent, making Y/N, who was whimpering in pain, look up from the floor, blinking. Kaede rushed forward, along with one of the males in the room, and quickly helped the girl back up.

"Are you okay?!" The male, the one who had helped Kaede, exclaimed. He stared at her with shock, yet worry. Y/N looked over at the male and took in her features. This male seemed to be 5'3, still taller than you, sadly. He had pale, literally grey skin- Would you even call it skin? ... Probably- White hair that was also adorned with an ahoge, and had baby blue eyes. He outfit, well, it wasn't really an outfit, it just seemed like what a robot is, metal. Before Y/N could examine the male any further, she realized she was being stared at, and quickly tried to explain-

"I-I'm fine! Don't worry about it! It was probably just apart of my luck, that's all! Also- Are you a robot?"

Y/N asked, not realizing the fact that Kaede had kept holding onto her hand. Kaede glanced in between the newcomer and Y/N, silently making sure that the girl was alright, and didn't twist or break anything. The robot flinched back, putting a hand up to his chest in some sort of defense.

"... What is it? Are you another robophobe?"

Y/N blinked, tilting her head in confusion as the smile she worn fell into a frown. She put a hand behind her neck, staring at the male.

"I'm sorry...?"

"I have a recording function. If you make any robophobic remarks, I will see you in court!"

"Oh- So you are a robot! That's so cool!" Y/N exclaimed, taking a step forward, leaving Kaede and holds out her hand for a handshake. But before anything else could happen, Shuichi took a step forward, putting a hand on Y/N's chest and gently pushed her back, away from the robot.

"A-Are you... One of the Monokubs-"

Shuichi asked, worry set upon his facial features, but it quickly turned to shock as the robot pointed at him clearly agitated.

"Do not compare me to those toys! I am not just any old robot!" The robot took in a deep breathe, before smiling slightly, putting her hand back down. "I am K1-B0, the Ultimate Robot! But please, address me as Keebo!"

Y/N perked up once again, going to take another step toward the robot until another male popped up beside Keebo, making her stare at him with interest.

"Oh- Alright Keebo! I'm Y/N K̷̲͓̾̓̚͜ǫ̵̫̰̟̈́̑̈́̃̚m̵̯̞̲̥̌̔̿̐͠ȃ̴̞̯̘̉̿͜e̶͓͕̓̿̍d̵͎͙̰̱̙̿͝ǎ̷̪̗- I'm the Ultimate-"

"That's not faaair! You can't be the only one gets to show off!" The unknown male suddenly cut Y/N off, glaring at Keebo. Kaede came up and stood beside Shuichi and Y/N, glancing back and forth between Keebo and the, seemingly immature male. "I'll introduce myself, too!"

"Oh, um... Go ahead." Kaede spoke up, smiling awkwardly. Y/N took a second to examine the male, taking a quick note that he was smaller than her- Wait- Smaller than her?! Finally?! He seemed to be 5'1, and way skinnier than the average teenager- But hey, she can't judge, she's way too skinnier than what she's meant to be too. He had locks of dark purple hair, very pale skin, and had bright violet eyes. His outfit conisted of, what seemed to be a torn-up white jacket, closed together by clips, white pants, and black shoes with purple outline. The thing that made Y/N raise a brow with even more interest was the checkered scarf that hung around his neck. A very weird outfit, but it seemed to fit him nicely.

"I'm Kokichi Ouma, the Ultimate Supreme Leader!" Y/N leaned forward, glancing between both Keebo and Kokichi, thinking. But before she could say anything, Kokichi had beaten her to it. "By the way, I learned the hard way that a robot's breath smells like gasoline."

"My breath does not smell like gasoline! I am powered by electricity!"

Keebo quickly remarked, seemingly taken back by the sudden insult. Y/N took a step forward, getting in front of Kaede and Shuichi, and went to speak once more-

"Nee-Heehee... I'm just kidding."

"... You're not funny."

"Of course you don't think I'm funny! Robots can't understand human humor to begin with!"

"D-Don't mock me! I have studied the complete history of stand-up comedy!" Keebo exclaimed, glaring at Kokichi as he pointed at the Supreme Leader in anger. "Plus, I may have the appearance of a robot, but I am a high school student just like you!"

"You're a high school student?"

Y/N suddenly asked, getting in between Kokichi and Keebo to stop their fight. She looked slightly up at Keebo with admiration, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Keebo flinched back, staring at the Lucky Student with shock, before a smile finally adorned his features.

"I was created by Professor Idabashi, the leading authority in the field of robotics. He installed in me a "Strong AI," capable of learning and maturing like a human brain. That's why, at the time of my creation, I didn't know anything. I was like a baby. But the professor raised me like I was his own child. He taught me so many things... Until finally, he enrolled me into high school. And now I stand here before you all! See? I'm just like everyone else!"

Y/N had her mouth open in awe, watching as Keebo put his hands on his hips proudly.

'Well, he's certainly more human than I am-'

"Hey, do robots have dicks?"

Kokichi asked with, no regret, suddenly appearing next to Y/N with a grin. Y/N didn't jump, but only glanced over at him, smile faltering, but she quickly looked back at Keebo. Kokichi stared at Keebo, awaiting his reply, but that doesn't mean he didn't notice Y/N's expression toward him.

"Please do not ask such ridiculous questions!"

Keebo exclaimed, feeling disgusted as he slightly glared at the smaller male. Kokichi let out a giggle, putting his hands behind the back of his head.

"I only asked because your backstory is pretty flaccid for a robot."

Y/N's smile faltered on again, glancing between everyone in the room. She took a second, before deciding it'd be best to distract Kokichi for a bit, so Keebo can have a second of not having Kokichi on his back.

"Hey, Kokichi? I don't really understand your Ultimate Supreme Leader talent..."

Y/N explained, quickly turning toward the said boy. She took note of how Kaede stepped beside her, noticing how awkward the girl looked.

"...Oh. I'm just the supreme leader of a evil, secret organization. That's all."

Y/N continued to stare at Kokichi, blinking owlishly. Kaede perked up in shock, glancing in between Kokichi and Y/N, feeling the tension coming from them. After a few more seconds, Y/N broke out into a grin, eyes sparkling with interest.

"Wait- Really?! That sounds so cool!"

Y/N exclaimed suddenly, making the pianist beside her jump from the sudden outburst. Kokichi grinned as well, leaning toward Y/N with pride.

"I gotta say, it's pretty impressive. My organization has over ten thousand members!"

Kaede raised a brow at the duo, finding it hard to believe that Kokichi was being honest with them. Yet, Y/N seemed to believe it, or she could just be playing with his act? Who knows.

"Seriously? The supreme leader of an evil, secret organiza-"

"Who knows? I am a liar, after all."

Y/N's eyes hardened, but only for a few seconds, the grin never escaping her face. Kaede could only stare at the supreme leader with confusion.

"Huh? So you were lying just now?"

Kaede then asked. Y/N took note of this, watching as Kokichi's eyes held many other emotions than just mischief. She knew a liar when she saw one, and she knows every little detail to know what was a lie, and what was not. To her, this boy was interesting.

"Well, I am the supreme leader of an evil, secret organization. That part was true!"

"So- Were you lying or not?"

"Nee-heehee... I'm not telling youuuuu."

Shuichi took a couple steps forward, now also standing beside the Lucky Student. Y/N glanced over and sent him a small smile, before turning her gaze back to Kokichi.

"Ah, by the way..." Shuichi suddenly intervened, glancing away. He put a hand up to his chin, as if he was thinking. "What is the name of that organization?"

"It's a secret. Y'know, cuz it's a secret organization."

Kokichi stated, giving Shuichi a sly smile as he put his hands behind his head and leaned back. Y/N just gave a shrug, understanding that what Kokichi said was technically right.

"But I've never heard of such a large secret organization like that..."

"Of course you haven't! Because it's a secret organization."

Kaede jumped back in, slightly pouting at the smaller male. Shuichi and Y/N glanced at each other, before looking back at Kokichi.

"Hey, everything he's said so far has sounded like a lie, so that's gotta be a lie to, right?"

"Just leave him alone. Everything he has been saying has been a lie." Y/N looked back over at Keebo, eyes widening in surprise. She may or may not have forgotten about Keebo- But only for a second! "He's a far more suspicious person than I am, that's for sure."

"Well, of course you're not a suspicious person, because robots aren't people, silly!" Keebo flinched back, glaring at Kokichi with an offended look. Y/N glanced away, before looking at Keebo, giving him a sympathetic smile. "Oh? You mad? Are you gonna hit me with a rocket punch?"

"I don't have that function!"

"Awe maaan... You're boring."

Y/N looks back at Kokichi, tilting her head as she examines his features once more, making sure she hadn't missed a detail. He seemed like a troublemaker, that's for sure. She glanced in between the males one last time before she took a step back. She grabbed onto both Kaede's and Shuichi's hands and dragged them along, still smiling.

"Well, it has been very fun meeting you both! But I am afraid we must take our leave, we still have many other people to meet. I hope we can talk again sometime, you two seem like very fun people to be around!"

Y/N sang out, leading both of her friends out the door. Kokichi stared after her, raising a brow. This girl was hiding something... He just couldn't tell what. Though, she seemed interesting enough, it would be entertaining to see what she's like if she finally broke. Or maybe her acting was that good? Whatever it was, it made Kokichi distracted, but maybe not just enough time for Keebo to walk away.

~~~

Y/N let out a silent huff, before walking toward, what seemed to be, stairs that went down to the basement. She paused right before the first step, giving Kaede and Shuichi an apologetic smile, but seemed to not let go of their hands. Kaede just smiled right back, and soon turned her gazed to the stairs. Shuichi glanced away, seeming to be the only one who noticed his hand was still being held, yet made no action to let go.

"What should we do, guys? You wanna head down?"

Kaede asked, looking at the two beside her. Shuichi looked down at the stairs, before looking back at Kaede, a nervous look upon his face.

"I-I don't know... This basement might be dangerous. This place is full of mysteries."

Shuichi glanced at Y/N, remembering what had just happened when she entered the room a little bit before. If her luck was that random, it could be dangerous for her, especially in the place they're being held at. Y/N seemed to notice the glance and just smiled once more.

"Then let's proceed with caution-"

"With me at the front!"

Y/N exclaimed as she rushed down the stairs, causing the two she left behind jump from shock. They both took a second to realize what had just happened, and soon rushed after her, calling out her name in worry.

"Y-Y/N!"

They both stopped running down the stairs as the took quick notice of the Lucky Student just standing alone in the dark hallway, looking around with interest.

"It sure doesn't look very dangerous to me, Shuichi. But I'm glad you were just looking out for us!" Y/N exclaimed, going back over to them and linked their arms once more, grinning up at them. "Come on! I did see that there were other rooms down here, maybe more people will be in them!"

"I-I'm pretty sure you should be more careful, I don't think you're considering how dangerous this is..."

Shuichi stated before being pulled along with Kaede, walking over to a room. Above it read, 'Library.'

"There might be an exit Shuichi, but there also might be an exit-"

Kaede was soon interrupted as Y/N un-linked their arms and opened the library doors. Y/N quickly walked in, smiling as she glanced around, loving the aura of just being in a library. Man, has she missed this- Kaede suddenly gagged from behind her, making Y/N send the pianist a confused look. Kaede took noticed and just smiled, though it was obvious the smell was bothering her.

"So, is this a library?"

Shuichi also took a look around, raising a brow as he noticed the organization of all the books.

"There are books all over the place... It doesn't seem very organized."

Y/N just sent him a playful glare, before walking back up to the duo, finding the two of them more comforting than just the nostalgic feeling of being in the library.

"Oh, does that bother you? Are you a neat-freak, Shuichi?"

Kaede playfully asked, pointing at the detective. Y/N let out a giggle and watched as Shuichi glanced away, pulling his hat down- But only slightly.

"No, It's just..." Shuichi trailed off, trying to find the right words to say. Y/N tilted her head at him, trying to get another peak at his grey eyes, finding them swirling with intelligence. "I was wondering if someone was using it before us."

"Huh- Before us?"

Kaede asked, perking up with wide eyes. Shuichi looked back at the two females, before sighing, smiling sheepishly.

"Ah, it's nothing. Let's just investigate for now."

Shuichi stated before walking over to a bookcase, seeming to be trying to find information. Kaede looked at Y/N while Y/N looked at Kaede, and both of them sent a smile to each other. Kaede turned to investigate with Shuichi, making Y/N just stand alone. She glanced around the room once more until she spotted something- No, someone standing alone as well, glancing at the books with hard eyes. Y/N took a second and, just with everyone else, examined the supposed female.

The female seemed to be 5'4- Damn, is she gonna be the smallest female among these sixteen other students? She had pale skin, long, dark brown hair that has been pulled into pigtails, which, in Y/N's opinion, made the female look absolutely adorable. Her bright, red eyes stood out the most though, it's as if she could see the girl's trauma with just one glance in the eyes. Her clothes seemed to be a red school uniform shirt, sleeves pulled back up to her elbows, a silver flower pin was placed upon it as well. It was accompanied by a black, plaid skirt, maroon knee-high stockings, and light brown combat boots.

Y/N blinked a couple times, somewhat noticing that Shuichi and Kaede had walked back over to her. But she ignored them and walked up to the brunette, smiling warmly. She knew Shuichi and Kaede would follow, seeing they were going to meet a new person.

"Hello there! Are you a fellow Ultimate Student as well?"

Y/N asked, causing the female to turn and look at her. The female glanced at the three before her, letting out a quiet sigh.

"Yeah, that's right."

...Wait- Was that it? No introduction? Y/N stared for a few more seconds, before speaking up once more, the smile never leaving her face.

"It's nice to meet you! These two here are Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist-" Y/N jabbed a thumb toward Kaede, before she point at Shuichi. "This is Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective! And I am Y/N K̷̲͓̾̓̚͜ǫ̵̫̰̟̈́̑̈́̃̚m̵̯̞̲̥̌̔̿̐͠ȃ̴̞̯̘̉̿͜e̶͓͕̓̿̍d̵͎͙̰̱̙̿͝ǎ̷̪̗, the Ultimate Lucky Student!"

"I-I suppose..."

Shuichi suddenly, yet quietly, spoke up, glancing away. Y/N turned to him, quickly seeing the insecure look in his eyes. She blinked, before putting on a serious expression.

"No, no "I suppose"-es. You are the Ultimate Detective. Kaede, help me out here real fast."

"Yeah! She's right! You have to be more confident in yourself! Don't doubt yourself!"

The two female's determined filled words caused Shuichi to blush a bit, pulling down his hat to cover his face all together. Though, it wasn't working.

"Y-yeah... You're right."

Y/N smiled once again, happy to have gotten Shuichi to be, at least, a little bit more confident with himself, before she turned back to the female.

"And what about you?"

"Maki Harukawa... Ultimate Child Caregiver..."

...What? That seemed a bit too straightforward for Y/N's liking, but she decided not to say anything about it. Instead, she just continued to smile at Maki.

"Ultimate Child Caregiver, huh? A very interesting talent very such a beautiful person!"

Y/N stated, tilting her head as she watched Maki tensed up. She obviously wasn't used to compliments, but she did seem to be very good at covering up that shock. Maki glanced at the two behind Y/N and took notice of their confused stares.

"... Surprised? I don't look like someone who'd like kids, do I?" Kaede perked up, staring at Maki with a interested stare while Shuichi raised a brow. "Well, you'd be right. I don't like kids that much."

"B-But- If you're the Ultimate Child Caregiver, then children must like you a lot! ... Right?"

Kaede asked. Y/N just stood there, still smiling as Maki glanced away, causing silence to go through the room for a couple of seconds.

"... Kids are... Weird. They come to me on their own. I'm not that good at taking care of them... I'm not that friendly either-"

"But I have heard that kids are very intuitive! If they like you that much, then they can tell how loving you really are, Maki!" Y/N interrupted, not liking the way Maki was talking about herself. She put her hands together and bounced on the balls of her feet, awaiting an reply from someone. "Yeah! That must be it! You've chosen a perfect career for yourself!"

"It wasn't my choice to begin with."

Maki stated, slightly glaring down at the Lucky Student. The sudden tone of her voice sent chills down both Kaede's and Shuichi's spine, but all Y/N did was look at Maki with a confused stare.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"...Nothing." Maki looked away with a pout, one of her pigtails in hand. "It's just... I grew up in an orphanage and got saddled with helping out a lot." Maki stated, not noticing how Y/N's stare softened. Nobody said anything for the next couple seconds until-

"Ah, by the way... Do you know anything about the Monokubs?"

Shuichi asked, looking at Maki with a nervous expression.

"Yeah! Someone's got to be controlling them, right?! Any idea who it might be?"

Y/N turned to her friends, before back at Maki, nodding in agreement with a interested expression.

"... How would I know?"

"Well, fair point..." Kaede muttered, crossing her arms. "Hmmm... The Monokubs are definitely involved in our situation."

"Hey, Boy Detective-" Maki looked at Shuichi- Well, more like glared, but still. "Shouldn't you have already figured out what's going on already?"

"W-What...?"

Shuichi perked up, a bit surprised before it turns into nervousness, not expecting to be called out like that. Y/N stepped in, clearly not wanting to make either Maki and Shuichi get upset.

"He's just a detective, not a god! Even detectives don't know everything!" Y/N exclaimed, smiling at two of them. "And, like, who cares about some teddy bears!"

"Escaping this place is more important!"

Kaede followed along. Y/N sent her a quick smile as a thank you, before she turned back to the two in front of her. Maki glanced in between Shuichi and Y/N, before letting out a huff, looking away.

"Seriously? You two think we can escape? Abducting Ultimates from across the country would require massive resources and planning. What makes you think a group capable of that would let us just walk out of here?"

Y/N's smile never left, though, it did with Kaede's. Maki turned back to Y/N, waiting for an answer.

"Well, you guys are Ultimates! You guys are very talented, even more talented than the people who brought us here! I know for a fact that, if they won't end this, then we will!"

Maki felt her glare soften, staring at Y/N with remembrance, but it quickly turned back into a hard glare.

"Work together? With strangers? You're all naive fools if you think we can just end it that easily."

Before Y/N or Kaede could step in once more, Maki walked past them and out of the library, clearly done with their conversation. Y/N stared at the library doors, seeming saddened.

"...That was... Kind of odd. She didn't seem like the Ultimate Child Caregiver."

Shuichi put in his input, looking at Kaede and Y/N. Kaede glanced at him, a bit stern.

"Geez, don't say that..."

Y/N let out a tiny giggle, before walking over to the entrance. She decided to not say anything, and just continue on with investigating this school. Kaede and Shuichi followed quickly after, not wanting to be left behind by the, probably, most positive person here. Y/N walks over to the next door she sees, pulling it open right after Shuichi and Kaede appear beside her.

"A game room, huh?"

Y/N muttered, walking into the room with her friends. She glanced around, not really knowing what to think about this particular room. She's never really played any games before, and none of these seem familiar to her in any way.

"But this is a school, right? Is it normal for a school to have it's own game room?"

Kaede quickly asked, looking over at Y/N and Shuichi in confusion. All Y/N could do was shrug, deciding on letting Shuichi explain this one.

"It certainly is strange..."

Y/N blinked a couple times, before deciding on investigating the place, feeling a bit bad she didn't do that with the last room. She walked up to the door all the way on the other side and tried sliding it open, but it never budged.

'Locked. Huh, wonder what could be inside this room. Might have to look at that later...'

Y/N thought as she went back over to Kaede and Shuichi- Well, tried before-

"Sheesh... What a strange place."

...What the fuck? What was that?! Y/N froze in shock, due to finding nobody near her, but also due to the fact that the voice was deep. It took her a second to look down only to see- Holy shit- Another teenager??? The, obviously, smaller male took no notice of her shocked stare and continued.

"When I heard we were trapped here, I didn't expect to have a game room."

Y/N, literally having no words to say, just stood there in shock. After a couple seconds she glanced at her two friends, silently pleading that they would come over and help out-

'No, actually, Fuck it-'

"Wait- Are we really trapped here? There's got to be an exit somewhere... Right?"

Y/N asked, putting on a warm, yet nervous smile. This teen's voice sounded so much like-

"Isn't that what you guys are walking around looking for?" The teen asked, pulling his beanie down, shadowing his eyes as he stared at Y/N. "Then... Figure it out yourselves."

The teen stood to be 3'5, which is probably why Y/N's in shock- She's never met anyone that small- He had pale skin- Geez, a lot of people here had pale skin, huh? He had rosy cheeks, which seemed to fit him, dark grey, tired eyes, and what seemed to be a reddish-brownish hair. His clothes adorned of a black/blue convict outfit- Did this guy go to jail? This guy seems dangerous, yet doesn't give off that aura. He also wore a black, leather jacket, there seemed to be a chain around his left ankle, and he wore a black beanie with two blue rackets on them. And it also seemed that the beanie had cat ears, or something similar? This guy definitely perked Y/N's interest.

"We may be trapped, but it's pretty cool here. Compared to prison, anyway..."

'Oh- So I was correct about that.'

Y/N flinched back at his words, but her smile still never left. Why was she so scared? Sure, he looked like he could kill someone, but the aura he was giving off just didn't say that exact thing. He seemed tired, and wise-

"Wait- Prison? Aren't you an Ultimate Student?"

Y/N suddenly asked, tilting her head in shock as that thought finally sunk into her brain. How did she not react this was before? Ryoma looked away, pulling the beanie back up.

"Hmph... That's an old story. Ryoma Hoshi, the man called the Ultimate Tennis Pro... No longer exists... I'm nothing more than his empty shell."

Y/N stared for a couple seconds, feeling as if she's recognized that name before. But where? She glanced away, before looking back at Ryoma- Until it finally clicked.

"Oh! I've seen you in the newspaper!" Ryoma glanced back over at Y/N, raising a brow as she smiled innocently. "The tennis prodigy who single-handedly took down a mafia!"

"You took down a mafia by yourself?!" Kaede exclaimed, rushing up behind Y/N to hear the full story. Shuichi decided to stand beside Y/N, watching Ryoma with a sudden interest.

"The papers said he shot them through the head with his tennis skills and an iron ball."

Shuichi explained, looking down at Y/N for reassurance, and smiled a bit as she nodded, turning her gaze back to Ryoma. The said Tennis Pro glanced away, frowning.

"Hmph, so you know that much already..." The tone of his voice made Y/N quickly regret bringing it up, but decided to let him continue. "Well? What do you think of the loser before you who used his talent to kill?"

"B-But why would you throw away your future like that?"

Kaede asked, very nervous. All three watched as Ryoma looked at Kaede, regret and guilt swirling in his eyes.

"Because I didn't need a future anymore..." Y/N perked up once more, letting out a hum of interest. She didn't mean to let it out, but she did, and it definitely caught Ryoma's attention. "... No... It's nothing. It's not like me to talk so much. Anyway... I'm warning you. It's dangerous to just walk up to a killer like me."

Y/N watched as Ryoma turned his back to them, clearly not wanting to be bothered. Shuichi glanced at the two females before walking out with them, taking note on how conflicted Y/N seemed to look.

~~~

Y/N had decided to go back to the other side of the school, linking her arms, once again, with Shuichi and Kaede. She was smiling again, looking around for anything that seemed out of the ordinary. She ignored Shuichi's and Kaede's quiet conversation and continued forward, a bounce in her step. She soon turned a corner, and went on to continue searching until she spotted something. Another Ultimate!

He, at least it looked like, seemed to be 5'10, and at this point, you get used to being one of the shortest people here. He had peach skin, with light green eyes, and his hair reminded her of the color green tea. He wore a dark blue shirt with black, thin stripes, he seemed to be wearing another shirt underneath- Maybe a white tank top? He also wore grey pants that followed down to blue and white dress shoes- Hold up, is Y/N the only one who isn't wearing dress shoes? She's wearing boots... Meh, anyway- He was wearing many jewelry as well, such as piercings, a necklace, bracelets, and a couple of rings. Damn... This guy looks badass!

The guy seemed to have noticed Y/N's stare and sent her a small, yet warm smile. Y/N tilted her head, even more interest, before walking over, bring her friends along.

"Oh, hey there. You guys get kidnapped too?" The male asked, closing his eyes with a smile as he sent a little wave to the trio. "Well, you all look alright. That's good. Situation could be better though..."

"Yeah... Totally."

Kaede stated, nodding her head in agreement. Y/N just stood there, glancing back and forth between Kaede, Shuichi, and the male.

"Hey, let me ask you guys something. Do you guys remember how you got here?"

Kaede looked betwen Y/N and Shuichi, who both seemed a bit worried about the question. Y/N coould only shrug as Kaede answered.

"If you're asking us, then... You don't remember either, do you?"

The male could only let out a small laugh, looking away with a frown.

"Ha, you're the same way too, huh? You don't remember anything, do you? ... I guess that means everyone here's the same."

That perked Y/N's interest even more. So, nobody in this place remembered how they got here? ...Yeah, something bigger was going on.

"Huh? Everyone?"

"I asked the others too. They all said they don't remember." The male explained, looking back at the three. The frown had suddenly disappeared, and his smile was back. Y/N noticed Kaede's nervous look, knowing that she also felt the same way. "It's like... We all have amnesia or something."

"Ah, but that's... Not normal. If everyone here has amnesia-"

Shuichi tried to put his say into the matter, only to be interrupted by the male-

"Welp, I guess we're all in a pretty abnormal situation then."

The male stated, suddenly having his cheery and bright aura just suddenly, disappear. Shuichi flinched back, not expecting the sudden change of tone, Kaede tensed as she stared at the male, a bit confused, and Y/N seemed to just be in the same as she was before, smiling at the stranger. Though, if you looked very closely, you can tell there was some emotion hidden in them.

"...What?"

"Wait... Amnesia's a stretch. We're probably just confused... I'm sure we'll remember eventually."

Kaede stated nervously, looking at the male with a confused smile. But it seemed that the aura wasn't going away-

"Or it could be group hypnosis, maybe brainwashing... In any case... I hope we remember soon." The male suddenly went back to his normal attitude, putting a hand to the back of his head due to awkwardness. Y/N tilted her head, stepping in front of Kaede to talk to the stranger. "Otherwise... I'll end up the outcast."

"The outcast...? I don't suppose you could explain to me what that means?"

Y/N asked, looking up at the male with interested eyes. The male looked down at her, blinking a few times due to him just hearing her.

"To tell you the truth, how I got here isn't the only thing I don't remember." The male explained after a few seconds, looking frustrated with himself. "I also forgot... My own talent." Y/N went wide eyed, a bit confused on what he meant. "Phew, I'm in trouble. I know I must have had some kind of Ultimate... I just don't remember."

"Is that true?"

Kaede asked, staring at the male as if she was in disbelief. Shuichi decided to stay quiet, not really knowing what to say.

" 'Course it is. But then again, I don't blame you for not believing me." The male stated, shrugging. "Oh... I never told you my name, did I? It's not like... I already told, but then I forgot I did, right?" Y/N couldn't help but giggle after that quote, shaking her head.

"Nope! No introductions have been made yet, so you're clear!"

Y/N reassured, putting her hands behind the back of her neck, smiling warmly at the male, who smiled right back.

"My name is Rantaro Amami. I can't remember my Ultimate talent at the moment... But I promise I'm not a bad guy. Nice to meet ya." Y/N nodded her head in acknowledgment, noting how calm Rantaro seemed to be. But even if it was a bit strange, she couldn't help but think his Ultimate must be very special if the people who brought them here kept it away from him. "... Is it weird? That I'm not really bothered by the fact that I don't remember my talent."

Rantaro looked at the three of them, but couldn't help but pay a bit more attention to the smallest of the group. Y/N let out a hum, showing off the fact that she did, in fact, find that interesting.

"What?"

Was all Kaede could ask, a bit speechless, just like Shuichi. Rantaro looked away, crossing his arms as he spoke.

"You know, I'm actually kinda looking forward to finding out. I wonder what Ultimate I am..."

Rantaro thought out loud, looking back at the three. Y/N stood up a bit straighter, clasping her hands together and putting them up to her chest. She never once had that smile disappear off her face.

"Whatever it may be, I know it'll be an amazing talent. You seem to be very nice, and, at least, extroverted, and you're honestly such a handsome guy. A cool guy like you deserves to have a cool talent!"

Y/N exclaimed, staring up at Rantaro with stars in her eyes. Rantaro blinked a couple times, letting the Lucky Student's words sink in, before putting his hand behind the back of his neck, just realizing that the girl in front of him just complimented him in the cutest way possible.

"Anyway, it'd be nice if we could get along. We aren't going anywhere for a while."

"Stop that. We'll escape soon."

Kaede, seeming to be out of her shock by now, pouted. Rantaro chuckled before turning his head, that mysterious aura back once again-

"... You really think it's gonna be that easy?"

'This guy is mysterious... I like him.'

Y/N thought to herself, taking a step back to watch the scene unfold. She honestly felt a bit weird, having meeting so many nice people. When was the last time she's ever even had anyone talk to her? ... It can't be that long ago-

"Huh? What do you mean...?"

Shuichi asked nervously, putting his hands up to start fidgeting with his hat. He brought it down, somewhat shadowing his eyes, but they were still visible.

"Nothin'. Just a feeling." Rantaro stated, going back to his happy self. Y/N leaned forward, seeming as if she was trying to figure him out. Rantaro noticed this and just smiled again. "Haha, hey, don't worry about it, alright?"

Y/N nodded and looked over at her friends, watching as they stared at each other with tense eyes. It was clear they were confused, and didn't seem to trust him. Y/N blinked, before turning back to Rantaro.

"Sorry I never introduced myself earlier, but I am Y/N K̷̲͓̾̓̚͜ǫ̵̫̰̟̈́̑̈́̃̚m̵̯̞̲̥̌̔̿̐͠ȃ̴̞̯̘̉̿͜e̶͓͕̓̿̍d̵͎͙̰̱̙̿͝ǎ̷̪̗, the Ultimate Lucky Student! I hope we get to hang out later on, you seem really cool! But we now must take our leave, we have more introductions to do! See you around!"

Before anyone could say anything else, Y/N took a hold of Shuichi's and Kaede's hands and walked over to the dining hall, a huge smile on her face. Rantaro stared after her, tilting his head slightly in thought.

~~~

Y/N opened the doors and quickly walked in, still hand-in-hand with her two friends. All three stopped for a second and looked around, trying to get the dining room to a memorization. Y/N spotted the two other females that stood within the room, but decided to wait a bit to meet them. A few seconds later and Y/N sighs, looking at the two beside her.

"Well, at least they ain't having us starve here!"

Y/N jokingly states, before walking over to one of the females, Shuichi following right behind her. Kaede stayed behind- But only for a few seconds before she followed suit. 

The female she had went to first was about 4'11- YES- FINALLY! A FEMALE SMALLER THAN HER! ... Okay, back on topic- She seemed to look a bit like a mage to be honest, she had peach skin, light brown eyes with a reddish tint, and maroon hair that stopped right at her shoulders. Her clothes consisted of a school jacket, brown vest, and an gray undershirt. Her skirt was the same color as her hair, she wore light brown tights, and had light brown boots with white ribbons. She also seemed to be wearing a mage hat... SHE IS SO ADORABLE! Y/N stopped right before her, smiling widely as she goes to speak-

"Nyeeeh... So are we stuck here?"

'She even sounds adorable!'

Y/N's smile drooped a bit, now giving the girl a sympathetic smile. The female was looking down, a glum look laying upon her face. 

"Yeah, sadly it does look like that, huh?" Y/N stated, now bring the girl's attention to her as she lifts up a fist, determination flashing in her eyes. "But don't you worry about it! Me and my friends will get everyone out of here in jiffy, just you watch! There's no need to be afraid-"

"I'm... Not afraid... It's just a pain." The female interrupted, a bit... Slowly. Y/N watched with interest as the red-head looked away, smiling a bit to herself. "Something like this won't make me panic. Cuz... I'm a mage."

"I knew it!" Y/N blurted out, causing the two behind her to jump in shock. "I knew you had something to do with magic! Of course you did, your too adorable to be anything else!" The female looked back at the Unlucky Student, and even if her expression didn't show it, it was clear in her eyes that she was a bit shocked at Y/N's words. Shuichi couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, finding the smaller female's optimism to be cute. "You wouldn't mind an introduction, right?" Y/n asked, leaning forward, giving the red-head her adorable pleading eyes. After a few moments, the unknown female smiled much more, holding up her hand with pride.

"Prepare to be amazed. Fall to you knees. I am Himiko Yumeno, the Ultimate Mage... But... I'm officially called the Ultimate Magician."

Y/N took a step back, bouncing a bit due to excitement, and watched as Himiko messed with her hat.

"I mean, it makes sense though. Since magic doesn't exist-"

As soon as the words left the Pianists mouth, Y/N let out a loud gasp, sounding very offended. Himiko glanced down, her cherry mood disappearing, and turning into a way more gloomy one, just like before.

"Kaede!" Y/N exclaimed, crossing her arms as she gives Kaede a little glare, sounding very stern. It definitely took Kaede back by surprise, since when could Y/N change moods that quickly? "Magic does exist! Don't go start being a non-believer! Like Himiko said, she's a mage, she should know everything about magic!" Y/N turned back to Himiko, now awaiting a reply, not realizing how shocked she made the blonde beside her.

"T-That's right... I am a mage, and magic does exist."

"But I thought you said you were a magician?"

Kaede asked, looking back at the red-head with a confused gaze. Himiko gave a slight smile, eyes half-lidded.

"Only on paper..." Himiko started, looking away as she put a hand up to her chin. "I'm known as a magician, but that's just a ruse... I'm actually... a mage."

"See!" Y/N spoke up once more, seeming very proud with Himiko. "She must do a lot of magic, it's just what she does!" She takes a step forward once more, placing her hands behind her back. " I bet you'd be able to do amazing magic spells Himiko! I'd like to see one! If you want to, of course- And if not, could you at least tell me a couple things you could do?" Himiko blinked owlishly, now staring at the female in front of her.

"Well.. I can only do so much... I can choose the card you picked, pull out coins, and release doves." Himiko listed, seeming, once again, very proud of herself. Y/N's view on her did not change, she still stood there in amazement, ignoring the confused and disappointed looks coming from Shuichi and Kaede. "And if I can get serious, I can even saw someone in half."

"That is so cool!" Y/N exclaimed, before smiling apologetically. "I'd love to hear more Himiko, but us three must be on our way to meet everyone else. Would you be willing, sometime later on, if we could hang out and you could tell me more about magic?"

Y/N couldn't help but let her grin grow a bit bigger as Himiko nods, almost shyly. It's as if Himiko has never been appreciated... Well, if that's the case, then Y/N will just have to give her a lot of appreciation! With one more little wave, Y/N turned away, grabbing onto both Kaede's and Shuichi's hands, and led them over to the other female in the room. But as soon the three of them took their places in front of the unnamed girl-

"HAAAAIYAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

Kaede couldn't help but let out a yelp of shock, taking a step backwards- Causing her to almost trip into Shuichi and knock them both down. Y/N had stayed still, though her eyes were wide from the sudden war cry. 

"...Did we scare you?"

The Lucky Student asked, tilting her head as worry starts to take over her features. The unnamed female blinked, seeming a bit shocked from the sudden appearance of Y/N, before putting her hands down quickly, sweat starting to form.

The girl in front of her seemed to be 5'5 feet, adorning long, black hair that were put into piggy tails- Although, they were put into a weird yet cute style. She wore a magenta headband with a light pink star, and wore a light green bow with white flowers in the back. Her eyes were a bright green, piercing almost. Her clothes were as almost as a normal highschool outfit, light blue with a white bow and grey, shiny buttons. Her skirt was the same color as her top, ruffled up a bit. She had white knee-high socks on and a pair of sandals. And to finish it off, she had a little pink necklace/collar around her neck with a little bell on it. The girl had passion and determination radiating from her. 

"I'm yelling so I can build up my spirit energy! Don't you know you can unlock you brain's full potential by yelling to build up spirit energy?!"

The girl was definitely someone who was fully able to kick someone's ass. Shuichi had taken a second, before looking at the female, a curious look in his eyes- Though, they were still shadowed, so it was very difficult to see that.

"I've heard that pro athletes do that. It's supposed to help you focus..."

Shuichi's input seemed to have made a connection to Y/N, who did a silent 'oh' in response. Y/N quickly turned back to the female, another one of her smiles on her face.

"I must be prepared for combat at all times, just in case someone tries to attack me!" The girl had went back to her yelling, the nervousness now far gone. "I must protect myself with Neo-Aikido!"

"Aikido?" 

Y/N repeated, now very interested in the female standing in front of her. Kaede, finally shaken away from shock, stood behind Y/N, noticing the girl might be about to introduce herself.

"Oh, yes! I'm Tenko Chabashira! HAIYAH! The Ultimate Aikido Master!"

"Oooohh! I always imagine Aikido Masters to be huge, burly guys, but you're so cute!"

Kaede stated, making Y/n shake her head in agreement.

"I agree- You are simply just adorable!"

Tenko suddenly had a shocked expression, sweat forming once more as her eyes widened.

"C-Cute?! Ador- Adorable?!" Tenko repeated, letting the compliments sink in before she turned away, eyes closing up as her face grew a bright red. "Aaaahhh- St-Stop iiit.... I... I-I'm neither of those things! M-My face crinkles when I suck down a shake... And when I wipe my face, my eyelids turn inside out." Y/N's cheeked puffed up in anger, crossing her arms- Almost as if it was pouting- Well, she technically was but-

"Hey! Don't talk down about yourself- You are adorable, and you must accept that!" Y/N shouted, determination swirling within her eyes. The outburst had made the three around her jump, but she continued on. "I believe are one of the cutest things to have ever walked the earth- Tell her Shuichi!" Y/N glanced at Shuichi- The only one who had yet to put an input into the certain discussion.

"H-Huh?" Shuichi made a noise out of confusion and shock, not expecting to be called out. Her glanced away, pulling his hat down a smidge. "I-I mean- R-Right..."

Y/N smiled at him and turned back to Tenko- Only to have confusion settle once she saw the Aikido Master's expression. It seemed as if she was upset, and had an intense gaze on Shuichi. Both Kaede and Y/N glanced at each other, noting the confusion to one another, before settling back on Tenko. 

"Did that offend you somehow?" Y/N spoke up, before turning to Shuichi, lifting her finger up, looking as if she was about to scold the poor detective. "Shu-Shu! Say something better-"

"I don't like to be praised by degenerate males." Tenk suddenly, yet simply stated, her gaze never leaving the only male within the room. It took a couple seconds before one of the four spoke up- 

"W-What? ... Do you find males to be uncomfortable around?" Y/N asked, her voice quiet with guilt. If she had known that, she wouldn't have told Shuichi to compliment her! "I-I'm sorry! If I had known-"

"You don't need to apologize!" Tenko yelled out, taking Y/N's hands within her own, causing the said female to let out a squeak of confusion. Tenko then pointed angerly at Shuichi, almost growling. "It's him who deserves to apologize!"

"H-Huh?!" Shuichi yelled out, looking very much shocked- Which he has every right to be. A girl he had just tried to be nice to is suddenly yelling at him to apologize!

"But I was the one who told him to compliment you!" 

"And he went along with it! But I don't want him to apologize to me!" Tenko blurted out, causing all three of them to go silent with confusion- Until Tenko gently pushed Y/N in front of Shuichi. "I want him to apologize to you! He needs to apologize for making you feel as if he needed to compliment me!" 

Y/N blinked a couple times, trying to let the words sink in. After a couple more seconds, Y/N went to say something before she was interrupted.

"Well?! Say your sorry, Degenerate Male!"

"I-I'm sorry!" Out of shock and in the moment of blind confusion, those two words were shouted from Shuichi. He tensed up from his sudden outburst, before pulling his hat down, mumbling out more apologies. "I'm sorry..."

"There! That's better!" 

Tenko stated, before a happy aura radiated from her. Kaede looked between the three, obviously confused and shocked from the scene that had just happened in front of her. Y/N had stood still for almost a minute before she turned to Tenko, smiling- Some people would say it was fake- Especially after the encounter she had just went through but... She was the only one able to tell it was genuine. 

"W-Well! Tenko, it was very nice to meet you! But we three must be on our way now! We got some more people to meet- But please, let's hang out some time! Okay? OH- And before I leave, I'm Y/N K̷̲͓̾̓̚͜ǫ̵̫̰̟̈́̑̈́̃̚m̵̯̞̲̥̌̔̿̐͠ȃ̴̞̯̘̉̿͜e̶͓͕̓̿̍d̵͎͙̰̱̙̿͝ǎ̷̪̗, the Ultimate Lucky Student! This is Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective and this is Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist!"

Y/N exclaimed, earning a shocked, yet happy nod from Tenko. Y/N grabbed a hold of both Kaede's and Shuichi's hand- Which, thankfully yet somehow, was missed by Tenko and scurried out of the room, giggling as she went over the entire encounter. Y/N opened the doors for Shuichi and Kaede, before venturing off over to the Warehouse. All three took a step inside, the doors closing behind them.

"Okay- I knew warehouses were big- But within a school? This place is literally HUGE!" Y/N stated, walking forward to look around more. Shuichi was quick to follow, while Kaede stood in her place, glancing around the room with interest. 

"But why does this school even need this big of a warehouse?" 

Kaede muttered under her breath, reluctantly going over to Shuichi and Y/N. Y/N took notice and tried to respond back, until a voice that was almost silent to her was heard.

"Damnit... Where the hell is it?"

All three looked over, now noticing a female in the warehouse was rummaging through stuff, almost panicking. Y/N blinked, a bit confused as to why she hadn't noticed the female before, before walking up to her. 

"You okay? You need help looking for anything?"

The female, now in front of her, turned around, jumping a bit from the sudden conversation starter. That was until the female glared at Y/N, suddenly very angered.

"Don't sneak up on me, bitch!"

The sudden profanity and insult had caused the two behind her to freeze up, obviously shocked that the female, who had they just met, decided to insult the girl who was just trying to help. 

The female was 5'8, and had somewhat of rose gold hair. There was a pair of goggles that sat upon her head, and she had adorned bright, pale blue eyes. Her outfit was very... Revealing, to say the least. It was a bright pink top with black bands connecting to the middle, which was all being held together with a gold hoop of some sort. A light blue bow was resting beneath the bands. Her skirt, very much like Tenko, was the same color as the top, except it seemed much more smoothed out. On her legs were the same black bands, also connecting to a gold hoop. She wore white knee high socks, and black boots that seemed very much like high heels. She also wore black, fingerless gloves. The anger she had as her expression defiantly made more sense-

"H-Hey- I'm sorry if we surprised you, but you shouldn't be talking to Y/N like that-" 

Shuichi suddenly spoke up, a nervous smile adorning his features, but he was quickly interrupted by the female-

"Hey crotchrot, you starin' at my tits?"

That one sentence caused both Shuichi and Kaede to turn red faced, shocked by the statement. And it seemed even Y/N was shocked by it as well.

"W-What?!"

"Help yourself! A guy like you can only dream of landin' a big boobed hottie like me!" She let out a boastful laugh, closing her eyes in amusement. Y/N could help but look away from the female as soon as she said it. "Go on, get yourself a good eyeful!"

"N-No, I wasn't staring! My eyes just happened to look there..."

Shuichi explained, pulling his hat down over his eyes. Kaede looked at him, raising a brow as Y/N continued to look away from the female, now covering her eyes. 

" "Oh, my eyes just happened to look there! My hand just happened to grope her!" Hah-haha! I can identify pervs on sight, and you are definitely a fucking perv!" The female exclaimed, now pointing a finger towards the male. "That's why you wear that hat, right? To hide your skeevy eyes? And that's why you wear those pants, right? To hide your nasty crotch?"

"Everyone wears pants though?" Kaede suddenly spoke up, looking back at her with a confused expression. 

Y/N glanced at Shuichi, before tensing up, now realizing how angered Shuichi was becoming- Holy shit- Why is he scary when he's mad? Is it because he's barely mad??? She looked between the female and Shuichi before getting upset with what she had said next-

"Hah-haha! Everyone knows that only pervs wear hats!"

"Hey- Stop it! He can wear a hat if he wants to, you Nasty Pig Shit!"

The three in front of her had went silent from shock, now staring at the girl. The unnamed female had reeled back, sweat forming on her face as her eyes welled up with tears.

"N-Nasty Pig Sh-Shit?" The female repeated, her voice now a quiet yet higher pitch. "Wh-What the hell? Why are you getting pissed off at me for? T-Tell the world your sorry! If you startle me into losing motivation, that loss will be felt across the whole world!" But Y/N simply kept glaring, making the female in front of her slowly sink away, now trembling much more.

"Hey- Your vulgar language was uncalled for! You deserved to be put into place! Just who are you, anyway?!" 

Kaede spoke up, setting a hand out in front of Y/N, as if to stop the Lucky Student from attacking. Although, it seemed Y/N had stopped her glaring and was simply just, staring.

"Huh? S-Seriously? You don't... Know who I am?" The female asked, as if she was shocked that they didn't know her. She stood up straight once again. "I'm the gorgeous girl genius whose good looks and golden brain will go down in history! I'm the one, the only the legendary Ultimate Inventor herself- Miu iruma!" 

...

"Yeah, I've never heard of you, sorry!" Y/N stated, her smile now back, and seeming very happy. Miu seemed to be offended by that one sentence. "Oh, maybe you could explain some stuff you invented? That could jog my memory a bit!"

"I- ... I make all kinds of gadgets- Ones that let you type while you sleep, read while you sleep, even ones that let you eat while you sleep." Miu explained, looking away. Y/N blinked, before tilting her head.

"... Why does everything you make involve something with sleep?"

Kaede asked, honestly very confused. Miu looked back at the trio, jabbing a finger in Kaede's direction.

"I was inspired after I realized how much time people waste on sleep." Miu stated simply, shrugging. "Though, this one time I invented these really stupid eyedrop contacts lenses as a gag."

"W-Wait, really?!" Kaede exclaimed, very shocked. "That's your invention? Some of my friends wear them!"

"Psh- Your friends sounds like total plebs! That invention was nothing!" Miu exclaimed, now glaring at Kaede. Y/N kept the smile upon her face, although, anyone could tell it was fake. "It doesn't make you more productive while you sleep, so it was a failure! Just like you three! I signed the patent rights over to some company and never looked back."

Y/N blinked, before a deadpanned expression took over her features, obviously trying to make any sense of what the Inventor had just explained.

"Well then... Um, what were you looking for earlier? You sounded very desperate to find it."

Y/N then asked, deciding to take a step in front of her two friends, now standing right in front of Miu. 

"Eh? Are you a dumbass? In a situation like this, I gotta find some meds!"

The sudden sentence had made every bit of anger that was boiling within the Lucky Student turn into complete worry.

"Wait- Are you hurt?! Are you sick or something?! I can help you look for the med-"

"What?! No, you fucking idiot! I need strong meds cuz I wanna trip my fuckin' balls off! And why would I ever want help from someone like you?!" Miu yelled out, pushing the girl away from her, causing Kaede to swoop in and catch Y/N. "I just wanna set my mind free and forget all about this shitty situation!"

"Wh-What in the- Hold on! You can't just use medication to get high! Don't you realize how dangerous and stupid that is!?"

Y/N exclaimed, walking forward again, much to Shuichi's and Kaede's dismay, and crossed her arms at Miu, showing off how angered she was. The sudden yell had caused Miu to reel back once more, tears now threatening to fall.

"Heeeeee!" Miu sniffled, somewhat glaring through her tears. "Wh-What the hell? My genius can't be constrained by the wisdom of the masses... Besides, this place probably doesn't even have the shit I need to get loosey-goosey..." Miu looked away, a few tears slipping down her face. "S-So... Are we cool...? Are you... Done being mad at me?" Y/N stared for a couple seconds, guilt taking over.

"I-... Yeah, sorry." Y/N apologized, a warm smile now adorning her expression. "Right before we leave though, I'm Y/N K̷̲͓̾̓̚͜ǫ̵̫̰̟̈́̑̈́̃̚m̵̯̞̲̥̌̔̿̐͠ȃ̴̞̯̘̉̿͜e̶͓͕̓̿̍d̵͎͙̰̱̙̿͝ǎ̷̪̗, the Ultimate Lucky Student, this is Shuichi Saihara the Ultimate Detective, and this is Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist. Okay, bye now!" Y/N exclaimed, intertwining her friend's arms once again before skipping out of the room, leaving a confused yet sniffling Miu. 

~~~

Shuichi took a hold of his hat, lowering it down over his eyes as the two females beside him kept dragging him along. He didn't really mind, it was just that, why did they decide to find so much interest in him anyways? It was much weirder to him that the two of them would simply just defend him like that.

Y/N continued down the hallway, humming a little tune. Kaede took a second to listen to the melody, before letting out a gasp of awe, making Shuichi and Y/N pause and turn to look at her. 

"Wait- Were you just humming Sonata by Mozart?" Kaede asked, smiling at the Lucky Student. "I never realized- But that's such a perfect piece for you! So cheerful and happy!" Y/N couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, shrugging.

"Well, is something wrong with being happy and cheerful?" Y/N then asked, tilting her head to look at Kaede once more. "Because, I don't think there is."

"But, you haven't seemed to show any fear, or even sadness. I've seen anger, but that's when Miu insulted Shuichi- So, why exactly are you so happy-"

"What if we're stuck here?"

Shuichi pulled his hat back up, showing off his eyes. He was staring at the shorter girl with confusion and concern. Y/N stayed silent for a couple seconds, before she giggled lightly, shrugging yet again.

"Because, Shuichi, somebody has to." 

Although, it was meant to be a reassuring statement, the happy aura around her had changed, leaving just a mystery. It had sent chills up Shuichi's spine as he looked her in the eyes, finding something hidden beneath all the kindness and joy... Was this all some sort of act?

"Well then! Onto the- Oh, is this the gym?" Y/N asked herself, walking over to the gym doors and giving it a tug. It didn't even budge. Kaede walked over, also giving it a try at opening it. Shuichi had stayed put, his eyes never leaving Y/N's frame. 

"Is something wrong, Shuichi?" 

Kaede asked, now looking over at Shuichi, noticing his silence. The question caused Y/N to look away from the door and back over to Shuichi, catching his eyes staring at her. But a second later Shuichi's eyes went to Kaede, sweat forming on his forehead.

"It's nothing... I just feel strange..." Kaede sent him a confused stare, making Shuichi continue. "Like... Deja Vu? I feel like I've been here before... We might be... Caught up in something even stranger than we imagined." 

"Shuichi, it's natural to feel scared when we have no clue what's going on! There's no need to worry though, I believe we'll be able to make it out of here!" Y/N exclaimed, sending Shuichi a huge grin. Kaede nodded, agreeing with what the shorter female had to say. "Because you are an Ultimate! And you have *fifteen* other Ultimate beside your side-" Shuichi caught onto the little mistake and went to say something but instead- "And me, of course!" 

...

"But aren't you an Ultimate as well?" Kaede looked at Y/N, seeming very concerned. "You *are* the Ultimate Lucky Student, right?"

"Oh, yeah- Well, it's not that much of a talent though, right?" Silence had went on for a couple more seconds, causing Y/N to look down at the ground, not liking the awkward tension. "I mean... The "Ultimate Lucky Student?" What kind of Ultimate is that? I wasn't scouted, all I did was win a lottery! It's a bit stupid in my opinion-"

"Aren't you being hypocritical?" 

Y/N looked back up at Kaede, tilting her head in confusion.

"What are you talking about. My talent is useless! Besides, my own brother had received that Ultimate before me. So, even if I did believe it was an okay talent- My brother would still be above me."

"Then what about me?" Shuichi looked at Y/N, going to pull his hat down, before going against it. "You keep telling me my Ultimate isn't useless. You even made a big deal the moment I introduced myself-"

"Well, that's because your Ultimate is an actual talent. You were found by Hope Peak's Academy, I won a raffle. Seems like a pretty useless talent to me." Both Shuichi and Kaede couldn't help but stare at Y/N in shock. "Well. Let's get a move on! I know there's still... Five Ultimates we still need to meet!" Y/N skipped in front of them and down the hall, expecting them to follow- Which they did. They shared a brief, concerned glance, before continuing on their way.

~~~

Y/N had seemed to pause in front of the Entrance Hall- Which had been opened for a while. Y/N had her hands behind her back, rocking on the balls of her feet. She was waiting for Kaede and Shuichi, feeling a bit guilty for leaving them behind. Well, what'd you expect? They decide to question your opinions and-

"There you are!" Y/N looked up, watching as Kaede rushed over to her, Shuichi following right behind. "We were worried about you! Why did you run off like that-"

"Sorry for leaving you behind." Y/N apologized, obviously avoiding the question. She sent them both a smile, tilting her head a smidge. "I didn't mean to do that, it was in the heat of the moment."

Shuichi stood beside Kaede, looking at Y/N as he tilted his hat upwards, hat no longer shadowing his eyes again.

"Well, are you okay?" The answer was answered with just a little shrug. 

"Oh- By the way- There's a door! So, let's go check it out!"

Y/N stated, before walking over to the huge door that had South written above it. Kaede blinked, going over the conversation in her head, before following quietly, leaving Shuichi behind. Shuichi stayed put for a couple seconds, trying to find the reason on why Y/N could be avoiding any questions about her well-being. 

"Shuichi, come on!" Kaede exclaimed, waving him over, causing him to jump. He soon walked over, mumbling something coherent under his breath.

"The door could be the entrance to the school?"

Shuichi heard Y/N suggest as he walked up to the door. He blinked, before looking up at the door, taking in every detail.

"Oh- Then maybe, if we walk through it, we can escape this place!"

"W-Wait," Shuichi interrupted, looking at Kaede. "I don't think we should open door carelessly. It could be a trap-"

"Worrying about that isn't necessary. I have already examined the doors."

A sudden, smooth voice interrupted Shuichi, causing the trio to turn around in shock. There stood a male standing at 6'2, and had a very scrawny body. It was almost as if he hasn't eaten in such a long time. He had pale skin, and bright yellow eyes. The hat her wore somewhat shadowed his eyes, but instead they seemed to glow- Which had been the opposite for Shuichi. He wore a black mask with a zipper, and it went all the way down his neck. He wore a dark green suit with dark brown pockets, and silver buttons upon them. A chain was around his neck, a compass at the end of it. His pants were the same color as his suit- A lot of people seem to have that color combination... He also wore dark brown boots. His hair was long, silky, and a very dark ocean green color. And then, there were bandages wrapped around both of his hands.

Y/N blinked a bit, before tilting her head- She seems to do that a lot, I wonder why- Before glancing back at her two friends, who seemed completely and utterly confused and shocked from the male's sudden appearence.

"You wonder, "Who is this?" Yes... I shall make that clear first." The male stated, his bandaged hand holding onto his hat. "My name is Korekiyo Shinguji... I am called the Ultimate Anthropologist." Korekiyo dipped his head, smiling a tiny bit- Although you doubt the other two noticed it. "Please, call me Kiyo."

"What-... What exactly is Anthropology?" 

Kaede asked, looking at Korekiyo with interest. But before Kiyo could answer, the Lucky Student had beaten him to it.

"Oh! Anthropology is the scientific study of humanity, concerned with human behavior, human biology, and societies, in both the present and past, including past human species. An example of this would be, Folk Lore and such." Y/N explained, lifting a finger proudly. "It was something I used to study, cause it was fun!"

"Well, of course it's fun. It is a study focused on humanity." Korekiyo stated, his golden eyes going over Y/N to take in every detail. He looked Y/N in the eyes. "I had no clue anyone else hear would find Anthropology as interesting as I do..."

"Well, it's interesting to learn!" 

Y/N exclaimed, sending Korekiyo a bright smile.

"Humans hold such infinite beauty. I find all aspects of humanity- even the ugly parts- to be beautiful." Korekiyo explained, slightly hugging himself. Y/N took a step forward, getting in front of Kaede and Shuichi, eyes wide with curiosity. "Our present situation is rather... Intriguing. What beauty will I be able to witness here?" Korekiyo let out a small giggle, looking away from the trio. "Kehe... Kehehehe... people are wonderful..."

"I can absolutely agree." Y/N stated, hands now put together in somewhat of a prayer pose. "People who have potential talent, and have such amazing futures-"

"Wait, so we can go outside if we just go through these doors, right?"

Kaede interrupted the Lucky Student, glancing at Korekiyo. The sudden question caused Y/N to look at Kaede, the smile still on her face- But there was a bit of confusion in her eyes. Why would Kaede interrupt her like that? Did she upset Kaede somehow?

"You should find the answer to such questions on your own..." Korekiyo looked at Kaede- Obviously also noticing the confusion but said nothing about it, finding it a smidge entertaining. "The moment your hopes are shattered... That, too... May be beautiful..." The moment the word 'hope" was said, Y/N made a movement- As if she wanted to say something- But Korekiyo just kept going. And as soon as he was finished, Kaede was quick to grab Y/N's hand, forcing the shorter girl to follow. 

Kaede stopped right in front of the door, still holding onto Y/N's hand. Shuichi had stayed by the door the entire time, waiting for the little conversation to end. And now that it has, he was now standing on the other side of Kaede, who was staring at the door in silence. After a couple more seconds-

"Just because I'm scared doesn't mean I'm gonna run away! I gotta move forward!"

Kaede said out loud, as if she was trying to reassure herself. Shuichi flinched back, not expecting the outburst before turning to Kaede.

"K-Kaede!"

"Don't worry about it, Shuichi-"

The doors in front of the had burst open, causing the two to jump in shock. There stood Y/N, hands being put back to her side as she stepped out. Shuichi followed right after, a hand over his face at the sudden brightness of daytime, and Kaede soon followed, a smile on her face. Who knew it was that easy to... Escape...

"A- A cage...? A wall?!" Kaede froze right behind Y/N, staring at the huge dome that surrounded the entire place with wide eyes. Shuichi held the exact expression, absolute horror. "What's going... On...?"

Y/N blinked, before taking a step back into Kaede, eyes going wide. Kaede held onto her shoulder's, making sure the Lucky Student was alright. Shuichi glanced at the two, eyes lingering on Y/N- But only for a second. 

"Surprised about the cage, huh?" A sudden, yet familiar voice spoke up, causing Kaede to let out a yelp of shock and jump back. Y/N had stayed in place, quickly looking for whoever had just spoken. They all looked down, and low and behold, there stood each and every Monokub. "I totally understand how you feel." Monotaro was the one who had spoken up. "The first time I saw it, my teeth and fingernails fell out."

"That's not a healthy way to react to a surprise!"

Monophanie squeaked out, looking at Monotaro with a worried expression.

"Byeow!" Monokid yelled out, causing Monodam, the Kub beside him, to flinch back. "But it's so awesomely huge! I can see why it's called the End Wall!"

"End wall?!"

Kaede spoke up, trying to get their attention for it to be stolen by Monosuke.

"Normally, walls are erected to separate two places, right? But this wall is different." Monosuke explained, fixing his glasses. "It represents... The end of the world."

"So... It's meant to keep us in here?" 

Y/N suddenly spoke up, staring at the Kubs with interest. Everyone turned to her with many different expressions. Kaede seemed to still be in shock, and now with that question it had probably made it worse. Shuichi stared her down, watching over her every move- Using his talent to figure something out. While every Monokub held an amused expression.

"... Yeah, you can't get out of here." Monophanie spoke up, suddenly holding onto a plastic flower. "That wall has no entrances or exits, and it cannot be climbed or demolished."

"An Ultimate could probably climb it partway, but most of the time it's impossible"

"... But they can still sorta climb it, huh?"

Y/N blinked, before looking at the wall, eyes glancing back and forth. She took another step back, right beside to Shuichi, and looked above, noticing the top of the dome. She glanced at Shuichi, eyes looking hallow- But only for a few seconds before she turned to look back at the Monokubs-

"Someone!!! Help us!!!" Kaede screamed out at the dome, causing everyone- Including Y/N- to flinch back from the very sudden outburst. "Please!!! Help us!!! Someone!!! Anyone!!! Please help us!!! We're trapped inside this huge cage!!!"

"Kaede- Could you please stop screaming? You'll strain your voice!" 

Y/N spoke up, rushing over to Kaede's aid. The said girl was panting, trying to take in deep breathes. Shuichi took a step toward them, only for Monokid to yell out, holding his guitar high in the air.

"Yeah! Scream all you like, no one can hear you anyway!"

"No one... Can hear us?" Shuichi repeated slowly, letting those words sink in. He glanced down, before looking back at Monokid, very panicky. "Wh-What do you mean? What do you mean no one can hear us?" All of the Monoukbs went silent. "Say something!" Still silence. "One of you, just... Answer!" Yup, there's still silence. "... Damn it..."

"Monodam is ignoring them excellently. Cuz' he refuses to open his heart!" 

Monotaro finally spoke up, crossing his arms in pride.

"You can thank my fearsome bullying for makin' that happen!" 

"Now, now, let's all get along."

"Shut up! We're the Monokubs! We need to be tough and whatnot!"

Y/N glanced between each kub as the arguing continued, still holding onto Kaede's arm. She blinked a few times, before sighed, a smile going back as her expression.

"Well, then, just to stop this arguing- What is this exactly?" Her aura was just... Gone. Nothing was left behind. Her eyes were slightly shaded, making them seem as if they were glowing. "What was the purpose of all this?"

"... Y-You bastards'll hafta use your legs, hands, and eyes to find that out for yourselves." Monotaro stuttered, for some reason, being a bit afraid of pissing off the girl that stood in front of him.

"... Then another question- Is this place still being worked on?" 

The question took the Kubs off guard, watching as Y/N took her hands away from Kaede and pointed at the building behind her. Tarps were draped over a few places of the school.

"I don't think so..." Shuichi stated, looking back at the school as well. "It seems more like they're renovating an abandoned school." Y/N blinked before looking back at him, a huge smile back on her face. Her happy aura had came back as well.

"Well, I guess you're right! As expected of the Ultimate Detective!"

Y/N exclaimed, giving a couple claps toward Shuichi, who had turned to look at her with a shocked expression.

"Either way, the construction will finish soon once we set the Exisals of Autopilot."

Monotaro explained, shrugging. Kaede, now seemingly alright, gave Monotaro a confused yet scared stare.

"Exisals?"

"Once part of a biker gang, the Exisals now work construction to support their wives and kids!"

Y/N turned toward the Blue Kub, confusion written all over her face- Damn, there's just a bunch of confusion in this scene, isn't there?

"... Do robots really need that kinda backstory?"

Monophanie asked, also sharing a similar expression of confusion.

"Their steering wheels are leapored print, and their dashboards are lined with arcade prizes!"

...Okay, to be fair that does sound a tiny bit cool-

"Seriously, knock it off you guys! They sound like douchebags with backstories like those!"

And with that- Well, not really, they all seemed to continue their bickering as the disappeared. Once they had left- It was silent. Y/N stared at the spot they used to stood, before looking back up at the wall. Her hands stayed at her side as thoughts continued to race through her mind. Was she really stuck here with sixteen other Ultimates? If that was the case then-

"But if I give up now, then what?!" Kaede yelled out, causing both Shuichi and Y/N turn to her. Both had shock written on their face. Kaede stayed still, but only for a few seconds before slapping her cheeks- Which did make Y/N yelp out in worry- and looked back at them, determination swirling through her. "Hey, Shuichi, Y/N! Let's go see if we can find a way out!" 

Shuichi was frozen in place, still shocked from all the information put onto him. Y/N looked at him, noticing how there was no movements from him, and intertwined her hand with his, finally catching his attention. 

"Hey, come on. Let's listen to Kaede- She's always been so motivating! Let's go and find a way out!" Y/N exclaimed, motioning Kaede to come over. Kaede quickly walks over, rubbing her left arm before her hand was also intertwined with. "You- We're Ultimates, we could do anything! If there was some place we had came in from, then there has to be some place we can exit!"

"Y- Yeah! It's too early to just give up now!" Kaede agreed, giving Shuichi a warm smile. "It's-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but uh- Has he been there the entire time?" Y/N had suddenly asked, pointing forward at a male. Kaede followed her view and raised a brow, also bring confusion onto herself. "... New friend!" Y/N suddenly exclaimed, rushing forward. Kaede let out a small giggle.

"Well, doesn't she get distracted a lot!"

Shuichi tried to hide his smile, but Kaede could easily spot it. She gave him a nudge, before walking after Y/N. Shuichi stayed put, looking down. After a second- He rushed after Kaede, not wanting to be left behind.

"Oh- I'm sorry! I didn't mean to annoy you!"

Y/N's voice rang through the Pianist's ears as she neared the Lucky Student and unnamed male. She stopped right behind the said female, looking up at the male- Seeing he was taller than all of them.

He seemed to be 6'0 feet, with tannish skin, and seemed to be a bit muscular. His eyes were a shade of purple- Almost magenta, and his hair, which was dark purple that was... A bit weird, in Y/N's opinion. No need for that much hair gel- ANYWAY- He wore a magenta jacket that was halfway on him, only one of his arms was in a sleeve. Inside the jacket held a galaxy design. Underneath that, he wore a dress shirt- Which was unbuttoned, showing another shirt underneath that was just plain white with some type of design on it. His pants were the same color as his jacket, and lastly, he wore galaxy slippers.

"Hey- Quit apologizing! People will start treating you like a doormat if you continue doing that." The unnamed exclaimed, giving Y/N a glare. The stare would say he was getting a bit upset at the girl, but his words said otherwise. "And why are you talking like that? Stop treating yourself as if your below everyone!"

"I-'m so- ... Okay!" 

Y/N simply stated, sending the male a smile- Which, if somebody looked close enough, would be able to tell that it was fake.

"Besides, this cage is nothing compared to the vastness of the universe!"

"The universe?" Kaede spoke up, placing a hand on Y/N's shoulder. She gave the male a raised brow, almost disappointed that he was yelling at her friend like that.

"Oops, I haven't introduce myself yet. My bad." The male chuckled, glancing away as he rubbed the back of his neck. After a second or two, he turned back to the three, smiling. "I'm Kaito Momota, Luminary of the Stars! Even crying children adore the Ultimate Astronaut!" 

"Oh! Such an amazing Ultimate!" Those words have never made Kaede want to cringe as anything else ever in her life time. Cause she knew exactly where this was going- "Space is so cool as well- And you get to be going up to it soon! This school really is incredible- I shouldn't even be daring to go anywhere near you all!"

"... You really should be selling yourself short like that!" Kaito exclaimed, bring his sight back to the shortest female. "Your still an Ultimate, aren't you?" Kaito didn't wait for a reply. "So act like one! Don't let anyone step on you, you hear me!"

"I- Okay...?" Y/N's voice came out questioning and quiet, as if what he had said made her stop working. Shuichi glanced at her, blinking as he noticed the sudden loss of volume. "... How did you become an Astronaut?" She asked, her voice coming back to normal.

"Oh- Well- I'm actually still in training." Kaito explained, seeming to have no reluctance to saying that what so ever. "But I'm the first teenager to ever pass the exam! I mean, normally you need a college degree to even take the exam-"

"Then how did you even take the test?"

Kaede asked, tilting her head in confusion yet curiosity. Kaito blinked, before looking away- Now looking hesitant to explain. 

"I had a friend who was pretty crafty..." So... Oh... So it was- "So I had him forge some stuff for me." ... It was illegal.

"How did you get away with it?" Y/N had seemed to return completely back to normal. "That's illegal."

"Yeah, I ended up getting caught. I was in pretty deep shit!" Kaito exclaimed, chuckling to himself. "But the people up top decided they liked me and let me in anyway. 'Course, I aced the exam too!"

"That's reckless..." Kaede complained, looking at Kaito in disappointment. 

"Sometimes you gotta be a little reckless to make your dreams a reality!" Kaito responded, shrugging Kaede off. "No way I can wait till after college! I wanna get to space as fast as I can!"

"... You sure have a lot of... Energy."

Shuichi, finally speaking up, looked at Kaito with a cautious look- Although there was also... Adoration in his eyes?

"Yeah, everyone told me it was impossible, but I never gave up! Not for a moment!" Kaito crossed his arms, a proud smile adorning his face. "That's because... Limits don't exist unless you set them yourself! There are no walls you can't get over! The same goes for that one!" Kaito pointed up at the huge wall, glaring at it in hatred. 

"So, do you have any ideas?"

Shuichi's question caused Kaito to freeze, looking for words to say. Y/N blinked at him, awaiting an answer. 

"... Th-That's not the problem!" The outburst had made Kaede and Shuichi jump back from shock, but, like usual, Y/N stayed put, staring at Kaito. He noticed the movement and went silent, before turning to Y/N once more, giving her a question look.

"... I haven't introduced myself yet, have I?" Y/N asked, remembering back to a couple minutes ago. The realization made Shuichi also give her a confused look. "Sorry, I was introducing you guys first before-"

"She started talking lowly of herself."

Kaito put simply, his eyes never leaving her figure. Kaede looked at Y/N, her eyes softening at the confession.

"Meh- What I said was true!" Before anyone could say another word, Y/N continued. "Anyways- I'm Y/N K̷̲͓̾̓̚͜ǫ̵̫̰̟̈́̑̈́̃̚m̵̯̞̲̥̌̔̿̐͠ȃ̴̞̯̘̉̿͜e̶͓͕̓̿̍d̵͎͙̰̱̙̿͝ǎ̷̪̗, the Ultimate Lucky Student! Now, we must be on our way- We still have to meet a few more people!" Y/N, like most of the other introductions, grabbed a onto Kaede's and Shuichi's hand, before skipping off. "By for now, Luminary of the Stars!"

~~~

Y/N skipped over to a building that had the words, "dormitory" written on the top, humming a small tune. She stopped right before the doors, letting go of Kaede's and Shuichi's hands to open the door. 

Shuichi blinked, now looking down at his hand from the sudden loss of contact, before looking back at the Lucky Student, putting his hand at his side. Kaede followed Y/N into the building, Shuichi going in last before the three of them paused to take a glance around.

"Why, hello bear!"

Kaede gave a yelp of shock, looking down before her fear turned into anger as her eyes set upon the Mono Kubs once again. Why were they back again?!"

"Sorry to intrude-"

"What is it this time?" Kaede exclaimed, cutting off Monosuke with venom lacing her voice. "And what do you mean by intruding?!"

"Cuz this is your home, you bastards-"

"We finished setting up the showers! Now you can go pee!"

Monokid interrupted Monosuke- Which clearly aggravated the kub.

"Why don't they just use the toilets?"

"Huh?! Even for number two?!"

"Wait- Do you go number two in the shower?!"

"Okay- Surprisingly- This isn't the weirdest conversation I've heard." Y/N muttered, not really knowing what to say to get them to just stop talking. Kaede turned to her, giving her a raised brow, making Y/N giggle. "Nevermind that, sorry- They're gone?!" 

Kaede turned back to the kubs- Well, at least where they used to be, seeing they have now disappeared. She blinked a few times, before shaking her head, thankful that they were gone- Why were they even here in the first place if that's all they had to say?

"What did they mean... Our home?" 

Kaede asked, anger now fading away. She looked over at Shuichi, hoping her knew the answer.

"They mean for us to live here..." Shuichi answered, looking around at the doors. "But... There's only 16...? I would have said there's a room for each of us- But it seems Y/N's sharing a room with someone-"

"Wait- Really? With who?"

Y/N jumped in, looking around at each door, trying to find her picture. She heard Shuichi mumble- But she ignored him as she spotted her little pixel self on a door, standing right beside a girl- Who she has yet to meet.

"I don't plan on staying here long enough to need a room."

Kaede stated, crossing her arms as she glared at her door. She took a step back, hearing muttering-

"Yes, I do fail to see their objective..."

Kaede turned around, now spotting a women standing there in the dorms as well- How long has she been there? Y/N took notice of Kaede's movements and turned her head, now also noticing the women.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

Kaede asked, taking a step to the side as Y/N came up beside her, staring at the unnamed female with interest.

The women was 5'9, with porcelain skin, and dull, light green eyes. Her hair was a pale, sandy blonde color that covered her left eye, and only went down to the top of her neck. Her clothes consisted of a white dress shirt with a purple tie, and over that she wore a black apron dress with spider webs designed onto it, black leggings, and greys shoes with white laces. She also wore a lace, black headband and on her hands were black gloves with silver rings on the back of them.

"If they they are holding us for ransom, a large facility such as this would be unnecessary." The unnamed female started her explanation, a hand on her chin as she looked away in thought. "Furthermore, I gather they would rather care for us than hurt us. In light of this... I fail to see the true objective of the culprits responsible for kidnapping us."

The four had went silent. Kaede looked down, as if this was a realization that had hit her for the first time- Which was probably the case. Shuichi had glanced away, trying to figure out the mystery as well. The unnamed seemed to be doing the same. All the while, Y/N had continued to stare at the dorms, a new question popping up in her head...

'Why are there only sixteen dorms while there's seventeen students? Was one of them not supposed to be there?'

"Pardon me..." The unnamed quickly turned back to them, giving an apologetic smile. "I have not introduced myself yet. I am Kirumi Tojo, the Ultimate Maid. Please let me know if you require my service."

"Wow... The Ultimate Maid sounds like a really cool talent."

Kaede stated, sending Kirumi a smile back. Y/N nodded her head, humming out a small murmur of agreement.

"Ah- Wait! I-I've heard of Kirumi Tojo!" Shuichi exclaimed, turning to the females beside him. "An Ultimate with incredible intellect and strength, working as a private maid... I heard that her work is so perfect, she can complete any request given to her."

"What?! She's that amazing?!"

"Well, of course she is, she's an Ultimate!" 

Y/N looked at Kaede, a grin now on her face once again. Kirumi stared at the three, before letting out a small sigh, catching their attentions.

"Please, you are exaggerating... I will not complete any request that is asked of me." Kirumi quietly stated, putting her hands behind her back. "I once received a request to annihilate a rival nation, but as it was impossible, I rejected it."

"But, still, even if you rejected it- It's still amazing how you were even asked to do so!" 

Y/N said exactly what Kaede was thinking, her hands held together as she stared at the Maid in amazement. 

"I've also heard that she's been hired as a bodyguard to several foreign dignitaries..."

Shuichi added in, looking back and forth between Kirumi and Y/N.

"I have only been employed as a maid, not a bodyguard."

"But you've been hired by so many important people... You're, like, a super maid!"

Now, it seemed as if Kaede was saying what Y/N was thinking! Kirumi chuckled to herself, before she looked back at the three, a serious expression now laying on her face. 

"Moving on... What do you intend to do now?"

The question seemed to catch both Shuichi and Kaede off guard, meanwhile, Y/N looked back at her dorm door, blinking owlishly.

"Th-That's a tough question... Umm... What should we do?" Kaede put a hand on her head, deep in thought. "What would you do, Kirumi?"

"I hold no opinions or desires of which to speak. As a maid, my only desire is to fulfill the desires of others." Kirumi explained, putting her hands back to her side. "So please, think about what you desire for yourself, and what you desire from me. No matter the situation, no matter what happens, I am here to serve everyone."

"You seem way too selfless for your own good, Kirumi!" Y/N said out loud, looking back at the Maid with a smile. "Although, you are the Ultimate Maid, so it makes sense. Such an amazing talent for such an amazing person!"

Kirumi blinked, a bit surprise from the sudden outburst, before smiling to herself, closing her eyes in gratitude. 

Kaede quickly got ahold of Y/N's hand, waving goodbye at Kirumi before walking out, Shuichi following right beside her. Y/N waved dramatically, yelling out a goodbye before the doors closed behind her. Kirumi couldn't help but chuckle to herself once again, finding all three of them kind.

~~~

"This place really is huge-" 

Y/N couldn't help but mutter, glancing up at the huge wall that surrounded the entire school. She swiftly walked down the steps, leaving behind Kaede and Shuichi without noticing. Once she reached the bottom step, she hopped off, smoothing out her skirt as she glanced around the 'new' area. A little bit farther in front of her stood a big- Bird cage? If that's how'd you described it- There was also a lot of pine trees. Taking it all in now just made a way bigger impact on the two behind her. Kaede had stopped beside Y/N, looking up at the cage in front of the three. Y/N continued to glance around the pla- HOLY SHIT-

Y/N stopped glancing around, her eyes now on a... Very tall and muscular man- HOW?! He stood at like, 6'6?! His hair was a dark green, very messy, and was long. He had tannish skin, and bright red eyes, with glasses over them. He wore a dark brown suit and pants with golden buttons, a white dress shirt underneath, and a bug cage that was slung over his shoulder and rested at his hip. He had no shoes on, whatsoever.

"Whoa..." Kaede muttered to herself, unknowingly behind her by the girl beside her. "He looks scary. He's so big and muscular-"

Kaede was suddenly interrupted by a wind rushing off right before her eyes, making her realize that the Lucky Student that was just standing beside her was suddenly right in front of the man. Shuichi also seemed to be in shock by the sudden disappearence, before looking over.

"Hello, there!" 

Y/N's voice rang out, waving up at the man, who had looked down in confusion, but there seemed to also be a little bit of shock. The Pianist and Detective walked over, a bit scared for Y/N's safety-

"... Oh! Thank you!" 

The man exclaimed, suddenly very happy, making the two stop in their tracks from confusion.

"Huh? Thank you?" 

Kaede couldn't help but question, her face still showing pure confusion. The man looked up, blinking at them, before smiling nervously.

"Oh! Sorry for scaring!" He apologized, looking away with a hand on the back of his head. "Gonta scary-looking. Most people not wanna talk to Gonta when meeting for first time. So, like gentleman, Gonta say thank you! Thank you for talking to Gonta!"

Kaede blinked in shock, not expecting- Well, guessing- Gonta's politeness. The girl in front of the two just put her hands together, beaming up at the gentle giant. 

"Well, thank you for being so polite!" Y/N exclaimed, rocking on the balls of her feet. "Would it be alright if you could introduce yourself?"

"Oh... Right! Gonta need to make introduction!" Gonta looked back at the Lucky Student with realization- Yet, another smile had made it's way on his face. "Ummm... Gonta's name is Gonta Gokuhara. Gonta's talent is Ultimate Entomologist. Gonta want to become gentleman! Becoming true gentleman Gonta's goal!"

"Oh, so you're Gonta. That's a really cute name."

Kaede spoke up, sending a smile right back at Gonta, making Y/N nod in agreement.

"Absolutely adorable!"

"R-Really? Th-Thank you."

"See, you guys didn't have any reason to be scared!" Y/N blurted out, looking back at Kaede and Shuichi. "He's really nice, you silly gooses!"

"Oh... Gonta scary-looking, huh?"

Gonta said- Mostly to himself- Making Y/N turn right back around, realizing her mistake.

"Wait- That's not what I meant- I swear-"

"No, is okay." Gonta reassured, looking happy once again. "Gonta used to it. Gonta called scary since he was kid." Y/N's mood suddenly dropped, smile slipping off her face in an instant. Since he was a kid? "Kid Gonta bigger than other kids. Other kids scared of Gonta. So kid Gonta play alone. That how Gonta come to like bugs." That one single word had brought Y/N back to her happiness, silently gasping in awe. "But... When Gonta really focus, it easy to lose track... One day, Gonta go to forest to find bugs. End up lost..."

"That sounds rough." Kaede stated, clearly concerned. "Were they able to find you right away?"

"Yeah..." Kaede let out a silent sigh of relief- Well- Until- "Took ten years, though."

"Ten years?!"

... Okay, I'm with Kaede with this one- I'd be concerned and shocked too-

"But Gonta fine. New family took care of Gonta."

Gonta, yet again, reassured, making Kaede, YET AGAIN, sigh of relief.

"I-I see... I'm glad they were nice people."

"Oh... Not people. Wolves." Kaede's shock immediately came back, making Gonta wave his arms to get her attention. "But they really nice. Cuz of forest family, Gonta learn to speak bug and animal. As thanks, Gonta wanna show forest family what great gentleman Gonta is!" Shuichi glanced at Y/N, noticing how much the girl seemed to be in awe of Gonta. "This place strange, huh? Lots of plants, but no bugs."

"...Wait, really?" Shuichi finally spoke up, a bit confused by Gonta's explanation. "I suppose it's understandable that there are no animals, but no insects. That's... Strange. Not even one bug-"

"You like bugs, too?" Gonta interrupted, looking at Shuichi with sudden interest. "Hey, what your favorite bug?! What you like about them?!" Gonta's aura immediately change, going from kind and happy from ABSOLUTELY TERRIFYING- 

"Ah- N-No, I wasn't saying that I *like* bugs or anything..."

"Then, you... Hate bugs?"

"Oh- Shuichi, you fucked up-" 

Y/N spoke up from behind Gonta, amusement clearly written all over her face.

"...What?" 

Shuichi's voice showed off how terrified he was, glancing in between Gonta and Y/N in shock.

"Y-You... Hate bugs?!"

"U-Um... You don't hate bugs! You love them! Right, Shuichi?"

Kaede yelled out, trying to get Shuichi out of this confrontation. Y/N just stood there, watching the entire scene unfold. 

"Y-Yeah! Of course I do! I... Love... Bugs?"

Gonta went silent, staring at Shuichi- Before his happy aura came back, smiling down at the Detective.

"... Oh, okay. That good. No bad person likes bugs."

Y/N put her knuckle up to her mouth, letting otu a small snicker at both Kaede's and Shuichi's expressions. She paused, taking a deep breathe, before turning back to Gonta.

"I can agree to that! Bugs can be the cutest things ever! Like bees, or-" She was cut off as Kaede reached over to her and grabbed her hand. The hand contact made Y/N turn to her, quickly shutting up about the topic. "... Well, I guess I'll have to talk about that later! We must be off to meet one last friend!" 

And with that, Y/N grabbed onto Shuichi's hand- Not before giving Gonta a tiny wave, before skipping off in the direction of the giant bird cage.

She stopped right in front of the red doors, giggling, letting go of her friend's hands.

"Jeez Shuichi, I thought you were gonna die!"

Y/N blurted out, giggling as Shuichi turned to her, nervous.

"Then why didn't you step in and help me?!"

"Because I knew he would never hurt a fly, Shuichi. He's a sweetheart." 

With that, Y/N pushed open the red doors, making a huge bang, before walking- Well, more like running in with excitement- With Shuichi and Kaede following quickly behind. Y/N looked around, smiling as she noticed how beautiful the place was. Flowers were blooming among the place, and there was some type of waterfall right in front of her. 

"Okay, see? This place isn't so bad! It's very pretty actually-"

"Yah-Hah! How are ya!" A sudden, high pitched voice exclaimed beside the Lucky Student, causing the said girl to turn her head, now peering into a peer of teal eyes. Y/N took a little step back, glancing up and down to take in how the girl looked. She was 5'1, dark skinned, rosy cheeks, and, like before, had bright, teal eyes that were full of life. She had snow white hair that were pulled into piggy tails, and laid on her shoulders. She had a yellow coat that hung off her shoulders, a white bikini top with pale blue lacing, and a pale blue skirt with art brushes strapped to it. She had on white dress shoes, a bracelets around her left wrist and right ankle, and lastly, she had a pearly necklace with a shell.

"My name is Angie Yonaga! I'm the Ultimate Artist!"

Y/N blinked, before gasping, a huge smile adorning her face, and pointed at Angie in excitement. 

"You're the girl I get to share a dorm with!"

"Oh? You are the person Atua has set me with for the time we are here?" Angie tilted her head, also giving the girl in front of her a smile. "Yay! You seem absolutely perfect to be my dorm mate!"

"A-Atua?"

Kaede asked quietly, looking over at the two in confusion, a bit concerned on how they both were so happy, considering the circumstances. Angie looked up at Kaede, the smile never leaving her face.

"The God of my island, Atua, is always with me, speaking to me with His divine voice..." 

Angie explained quickly, putting her hands in a praying position. Kaede pouted, clearly annoyed by how energetic the devoted girl was.

"You're the Ultimate Artist?" Angie turned back to Y/N, perking up slightly more from happiness. "What a wonderful talent! You must be talented with almost everything to do with sculpting, and painting!"

"Awe! Why thank you!" Angie put her hands on her cheeks, squishing them. "Yes, I do paint paintings, sculpt sculptures, and much more! But Atua's the one who makes the art. I merely offer my body as His vessel!" She then let out a tiny, yet adorable giggle. "How divine!"

"Would you be so kind to show me some of your art some time? I'd love to see you work, and how beautiful you'll make paintings, or sculptures!"

Y/N asked, stepping closer to Angie. Kaede went to put a hand on her shoulder, but she paused once she noticed how Angie didn't seem to mind. In fact, she seemed to adore the attention.

"Of course, of course!" Angie clasped her hands together, smiling up at the Lucky Student. "In return, will you make an offering?" Y/N tilted her head, urging Angie to continue. "Every Monday and Wednesday mornings on my island, a truck comes to collect offerings."

"Oh- Oh... I believe I don't have anything to offer..." 

Y/N admitted sadly, looking down, her mood now down due to the fact that she won't be able to see Angie work-

"Oh! Don't worry, don't worry! When I say offering, I just mean a pint or two of your blood!"

Kaede froze in shock, not believing the words that had just left the Artist's mouth... She's kidding- Right?!

"Well then, go right ahead!" Kaede's head snapped to Y/N's, eyes widened in shock. "I don't need it, especially if it'll let me watch you work-"

"You are not giving her your blood!" 

Kaede screamed out, grabbing ahold of Y/N's wrist. Y/N went silent as she turned to stare at Kaede, and Angie gave her a slight glare, not liking the fact that she's being interrupted. After a couple seconds, she turned to Angie, a sinister grin creeping onto her face. 

"I see... What about you, then?" 

Shuichi perked up, not liking how he was suddenly being targeted.

"Huh? Me?!"

"Boy's blood is also an acceptable offering." Angie explained as quickly as last time, hands above her head. "C'mon, c'mon! It won't hurt one bit!"

"Ah! W-Wait a minute-"

And then suddenly, a... Bell rang off? It made the four go silent, looking around, two in confusion, and two in amusement. 

"H-Hey, look! The monitor!"

Shuichi exclaimed, looking at the said moniter in shock. The three females turned to it, and on the minitor was-

"Hiii! Thanks for bear-ing with us!"

Oh jeez- It was the Monokubs-

"Kept you bastards waiting, huh?!"

Monokid yelled out, seemingly very pissed off.

"Everyone, make your way to the gym please."

Monotaro giggled with excitment, practically bouncing in his seat.

"The opening ceremony can finally begin!"

"Phew! We finally finished our preparations!"

"... You do realize you just read your lines backwards, don't you?"

Monosuke spoke up, glaring slightly at the two kubs.

"So long, bear well!"

And with that, the monitor clicked off. Y/N blinked, a bit confused on why they had to go to the gym, of all places- Until Angie grabbed a hold of her hand.

"C'mon, c'mon! Let's go together!"

Angie suggested, very excited. Y/N let out a giggle, before quickly following Angie out of the Altar of Judgement, liking how their was another student who matched her energy. Kaede watched the two of them go, a bit saddened that her friend had left so quickly. Shuichi had also watched after them, a lonely aura radiating from him now.

"... Everyone else is probably doing the same thing."

Kaede spoke up, looking over at Shuichi, sending him a small smile.

"... True, but... I'm a little worried about this..."

Kaede nodded in agreement, before walking out of the cage, expecting Shuichi to follow her. Shuichi stayed put though, only for a few seconds. He glanced over at the spot Y/N just recently stood, pulling his hat down.

She was hiding something, that was true. But, even if she could be a threat, and could be dangerous... Why did he feel lonely without her presence?


	2. Chapter One~ The Killing Game Begins!

"All seventeen of us have gathered..."

Kirumi's voice spoke up, glancing at each and every person within the gym. Kaede and Shuichi had just arrived, leaving them the last- Right after Y/N and Angie.

"Hmm, it's pretty spectacular seeing all seventeen of us Ultimates gathered together!"

Kaito exclaimed, a huge grin on his face. Y/N went to argue against that statement, but Korekiyo stepped in.

"Kehehe..." His laugh was wispy, as if it was suddenly difficult for him to breath. "You may not be able to be so easygoing for much longer..."

"In this situation, it's no use thinking about things. So eventually, Tsumugi stopped thinking."

Tsumugi stated in 3rd person, looking up with a dazed look. Y/N blinked, before just staying still, looking among her new friends.

"Nyeeeh..." Himiko then spoke up, looking down with a saddened glare. "What's gonna happen to us? I bet it'll be a big pain..." Himiko looked back up, before tensing- Now realizing Tenko was staring at her in awe. "What? What are you looking at?"

"Um... Himiko, you can use amazing powers, right?!" Tenko then yelled out, still staring at Himiko. "Cuz you're a psychic and stuff, right?"

"I'm not a psychic... I'm a mage."

Himiko stated simply, correcting the tall girl that was- Now in front of her.

"Whooooa! That's amazing!" Tenko cheered, waving her arms around in excitment. "I definitely wanna incorporate that into Neo-Aikido! Hey, what sorta training did you undergo to gain your awesome powers!?"

"She was probably just born with it!" Y/N walked over, away from Angie- Who had seemed a bit saddened when the Lucky Student left her side- and looked at the two females in front of her with a big grin. "She has amazing powers, right Himiko?"

"... Talking about it is too tiring..." 

Himiko almost dozed off right at that moment, but she quickly caught herself and shook herself awake. Y/N and Tenko looked at each other-

"Wait- Maybe your luck could just magically get us out of here!"

Tenko suggested, turning to Y/N with the same adoration that she gave Himiko. Y/N looked saddened, looking down, not wanting to look the girl in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think my useless talent will get us out of here. I wish it worked like that-"

Y/N started her self-deprecation, slowly starting to hug herself before a voice bellowed out behind her-

"Hey! What did I say before?!" Kaito's sudden voice made the short girl turn around quickly, caught off guard. "You gotta stop selling yourself short like that!"

"Oh- Sorry- I forgot-" Y/N quickly noticed her mistake and stood up straight once again. "I'll try not to do it again!" She gave Kaito a big grin, though, he still looked suspicious of how and why she was acting this way. What made her even start thinking this?

"Pardon me, but..." Keebo's voice rang through the crowd, causing all the commotion to go silent. "We need to be on our guard. We do not know if or when danger will strike."

"D-Don't say that..." Kokichi looked at the robot, tearing up with a scared expression. "I'm so scared... I don't know what to do..."

"There is no need to worry. Atua will protect us." 

Angie reassured, glancing at the Supreme Leader, who had suddenly gone back to his cheery expression.

"Phew! That's a relief!"

"Is your brain full of weeds or somethin'? I'll whack 'em outta that skull of yours!"

Miu yelled at Kokichi, giving him a menacingly glare- Though, it didn't effect the boy at all.

"Don't worry about! Just leave it to me!" Kaito exclaimed once again, giving the two a thumbs up. "If those teddy bears show themselves again, I'll kick all their asses!"

"Huh? What that?" 

Gonta's question had causes them to go silent, and everyone turned to the Entomologist with questioning looks.

"Hm? What's wrong?"

'Ah jeez- I may not ever be able to get used to Ryoma's voice...'

Y/N thought to herself, glancing at Ryoma- Before looking right back at Gonta.

"Listen..." Y/N paused for a second- Before tensing up, hearing... Footsteps? The thing causing them has to be huge in order to hear that- Wait- "Hear that?"

"Ah, I think I hear it. It sounds like an engine from a robot anime-"

Tsumugi was suddenly cut off as five, monstrous robots jumped out from behind the huge curtain, making a loud bang. Some of them had screamed in terror, while others looked in horror and confusion- The only one who had stood still was Y/N, who simply looked up at the robotic monsters with a blank stare.

"Yoo-Hoo!" All of the Monokubs's voices yelled out with excitement hidden in their exclaims. "Rise and shine, ursine!" 

The screaming had continued on, a lot of panic going around all at once. 

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"Everyone, behind Gonta!"

"Wh-What the heck are these... Monsters?!"

"Whooooooooooooa! So cooooooool!!!"

"They're Exisals- highly mobile, bipedal weapons platforms! They got lotsa hometown pride, too!"

The blue Exisal- Which Y/N had guess was being controlled by Monokid- Yelled out, coming up with another backstory for the monster robots.

"... I can't keep track of these backstories."

Monosuke, who was controlling the orange Exisal, sighed, sounding very annoyed.

"Wh-Whatever they are, they better kill off the uggos and save me for last!"

Miu yelled, taking a few steps back from fear.

"Run, Himiko!"

Kokichi suddenly called out, turning to the Magician with a wicked grin. Himiko simply sent him a confused expression right back.

"Why are you concerned about me all of a sudden?"

"Hm, didn't someone say they would, 'kick all their asses?'" 

Y/N turned to Maki, a bit happy to hear the girl's voice once again- But couldn't help but let out a silent giggle as she quickly realized that statement was more toward Kaito than anyone else- And Kaito seemed to be in fear, taking a quick step back.

"Wh- What the hell?! Nobody told me about these!"

Y/N stopped with her giggles- But the smile was still on her face- And walked in front of everyone.

"Okay, everyone. Let's stop with the yelling." Y/N spoke out, causing everyone- Even the Monokubs- To go silent, staring at the Lucky Student who was now, practically right in front of death. "Something's going on here, and it seems our little Rantaro had caught on as well."

Rantaro stared at Y/N, shock hidden in his eyes. He took a few seconds before nodding in agreement.

"She's right, we're probably not in any danger..." Rantaro admitted, walking up to stand beside the female. "If they wanted to kill us, they'd have done it by now." Rantaro turned toward the Exisals, Y/N simply just staying still nodding along with Rantaro. "So... What do you want from us? You clearly want something, that's what the guns are for, right? Let me guess. You're gonna force us to do something, and if we don't, we get hurt." Rantaro le a smirk crawl it's way into his expression. "Well, you have our attention. So what do you want?"

"Huh, well aren't you a wiseguy?"

Monosuke was the first one to speak up- And although they couldn't see their expressions, everyone could tell the certain Monokub was glaring at the man in front of him.

"I'll start us off! Listen up! Here's what we want you punkasses to do..." Monokid spoke up again, starting off his explanation. "... Hahhhhhhh! My heart's goin' a hundred miles per hour! I'm gonna say it! You ready!?" Rantaro and Y/N glanced at each other, one clearly not amused while the other one obviously was. "Hell yeah! It's a-"

"KILLING-GAME."

Monodam suddenly, and very surprisingly interrupted, his voice mono-tone as fuck- ... Wait-

"M-M- Monodam! How DARE you upstage me!"

Did... Did he just say-

"W-Wait a second. What did you say?" 

He- HE JUST SAID-

"I-If I heard him correctly-"

"KILLING-GAME."

"Oh! He said it again!" 

"Grrrrrrrrrrrr! God damnit, Monodam! I'm gonna crush you with this here Exisal!"

"C'mon, we don't have time to fight amongst ourselves!" 

Y/N stared up at the Exisals, ears starting to buzz as their conversation was suddenly ripped away from her attention. She looked down, blinking owlishly, letting those two words sink into her brain. Killing-Game...? Seriously...? This... This was just-

Her thoughts were cut off as she saw the Exisals turning toward each other- As well as stepping towards one another, now hearing them yelling at each other. She realized they were getting into a fight and pushed Rantaro back, getting in front of him wit her arms wide open.

"S-Seriously?! Are they gonna get it on right in front of us?!"

Miu's voice rang out- Her voice getting squeaky due to the fear off being killed off from one of these monstrosities.

"Don't worry. Atua is watching over us."

Angie, once again, reassured, voice as calm as it was before.

"In a situation like this, is he just going to watch?!"

Tsumugi yelled at Angie, question how the devoted girl could stay so calm.

"Either way, it's too dangerous!" Keebo exclaimed, trying to rush everyone out of the gym. "We need to get out of here or else-"

"Now, now, now..." A voice- Unfamiliar voice- Spoke up, causing the ENTIRE room to go silent. Everyone glanced at each other with confusion, trying to figure out who exactly could have said that. "My cute little Kubs... You gotta knock off this awful fighting..."

"Oh! That voice!"

Monophanie spoke up, recognition in her voice. After that- All Kubs suddenly shot out of the Exisals and up into the air, landing on the gym's stage.

"Father?! Father, is that you?!"

Monotaro yelled out, looking almost... Panicked?

"Papa Kuma! Papa Kumaaaaaa!"

Monokid yelled out right after, also looking around, but his was in excitement. 

"Daddy?! Where are you, daddy?!"

Monophanie had also decided to yell out, looking just as excited as Monokid.

Okay, but seriously... THESE THINGS HAD A DAD?! Y/N kept being in front of everyone, not wanting them all to be in danger at all- But she knew that was the case. Every single one of them were in terrible danger. But soon enough, the lights in the gym turned off, causing even more panic to go through the crowd. Y/N tried to yell at them to calm down- Until five spotlights lit up an area on the stage- Right on the podium? After a few more seconds a creature sprung out into the air- A white and black bear with... Wings? Yeah, sure- Flew back down, sitting right on top of the podium- His wings fell off right when that happened though... So-

"I am the God of this new world..." Oh, yeah, that voice from before was definitely him- "And the headmaster of the Ultimate Academy! The one, the only... Monokuma! Nice to meetcha!"

"Yayyyyyy! father's here!"

"Hell yeah! Another epic entrance from Papa Kuma!"

"Daddy is sooooo cool!"

The three kubs screamed out in glee, seeming excited that the sudden bear had shown up- But... it seemed Monokuma thought otherwise.

"My cute little Kubs! You're all so freakin' cute!" Monokuma was literally shaking in anger, and his voice went down into DANGER ZONE- " The only reason I can tolerate your tiresome antics is cuz you're all so cute. Even when the prologue is going way too long, I'll allow it because you guys are cute. In fact, the very first prologue ever was only short cuz you cutie-patooties weren't there."

"Pops... Are you mad at us?"

Monosuke asked- Which Y/N thought was OBVIOUS that Monokuma was-

"Don't be an idiot! I would never get mad at my cute little Kubs!"

"GAAAAHH! HE IS MAD!"

"But... Daddy is still cool even when he's angry."

Monophanie stated, looking up at the, supposedly, Headmaster with adoration.

"Pops is from a planet of handsom bears that get cooler as they get angrier." Okay- That seemed to piss Monokuma off even more- "Super Monokuma, Super Monokuma 2, Super Monokuma 3, and finally, Super Monokuma 4-"

"How many times do I gotta say it?! I'm not MAD!!!"

Monokuma somehow had punched all of the Monokubs in one hit- Making them fly everywhere on the stage. This was just- What was the thing Monodam said? Let's just try and pay more attention to that-

"Anyway, I'm really not mad." Monokuma admitted, hands hiding his smile. "In fact, I gotta admit that I'm actually proud of you guys. You kids really stand out from the rest of the second-generation failures in the world."

"Isn't that a little harsh?" Monophanie's voice rang up again. "I'm sure there are some second-generation success stories..."

"I can't think of any, though-"

HOLY SHIT- HE PUNCHED THEM AGAIN!? HOW?! This is already boring the Lucky Student- It was just repeating the same shit- Monokuma punched the Kubs- And then he reassured them of something- The certain annoyance caused the girl to forget why exactly they were there, continuing to watch the teddies in front of her.

"If you can't think of any, it's cuz there's none worth remembering! But father remembers! Cuz he knows everything!"

Wait- ... The reason they were there... It was a Killing Game... Y/N froze up, letting the Kubs conversation to go in through one ear, and right out the other. They were here because they were forced to do a Killing game. It... It was her luck, wasn't it? She had made so many friends- And on her own! She had done something amazing- And now her bad luck had come and made this happen, wasn't it? ...

"How could I have not seen this coming?"

Rantaro blinked away from the Kub's not-so-amusing-conversation and looked at Y/N, hearing her mumbling to herself. She was shaking, hugging herself as if searching for comfort with herself. 

"I can see it..." Korekiyo's voice broke the girl out of her state, making her turn to the Anthropologist. "The despair and madness swirling around that cursed thing..."

That word... Despair? ... No- Hope was definitely going to win! There's no way these Ultimates would just give up!

"Whoa... First of all, I'm no teddy bear. I'm Monokuma." Monokuma stated, very angered at Korekiyo. "And show some respect! I'm the headmaster of the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles!" 

"... Headmaster?"

Maki asked, glaring at at the white and black bear with disgust.

"It appears to be some sort of autonomous robot with a built in A.I., like me..."

Keebo muttered to himself, looking very nervous. 

"Dong dong dong!"

...Didn't he mean 'ding ding ding?' 

"The Exisals are different, though! They're brainless buckets of bolts!"

Monosuke explained, pushing his glasses back up. Monophanie perked up, continuing his explanation.

"They're mindless pretty killing machines that can only be controlled by us, the Monokubs."

"Autonomous robots piloting weapons platforms..." Ryoma thought out loud, pulling down his beanie just a bit. "This is certainly turning into quite the story."

"Well that may be, but what I'm worried about is this "Killing Game" you mentioned." Rantaro brought up, bringing his glare back to the Monokubs. "What exactly does that mean?" Monokuma couldn't help but let out a giggle from the question, seemingly getting excited. This caused Kirumi to question the bear.

"What is so amusing?" 

"It's just..." Monokuma started, putting a hand on the back of his neck. "When I said it before, I kinda just phoned it in and now I feel awkward... I want you students with your Ultimate-level talents to participate in a killing game!"

Silence. Just absolute silence. No one dared spoke a word as that information seemed to sink in. Y/N just stayed put, breathing in deeply. She felt weird. 

"K-Killing Game? Us?"

Kaede- Who Y/N was thankful she heard once again- spoke up, clearly panicked on what was happening.

"Please stop joking!" Kiibo demanded, pointing up at the robotic bear. "Why would we agree to participate in a Killing Game?!"

"Huh? You guys don't wanna do it?"

... Is this bear for real? All Y/N wanted to do was escape with her new friends- Not participate in a Killing Game! But... She had to get everyone out of here- She had to stay with Hope!

"'C- Course not! Gentlemen not hurt people!"

"But if you've looked around the academy, then you already know, don't you?" Monokuma asked, almost seeming innocent. Like hell he was. "The academy is surrounded by a huge wall. You can't escape to the outside world... And as long as we have the Exisals, you can't defy us. In other words... I hold the power of life and death over each and every one of you."

"So do what you say if we don't wanna die."

Rantaro stated, still glaring at the bear. Why did everything seem so familiar with him? Everything about this was just too familiar-

"Y-You gotta be kidding me!" Tenko screamed out, getting in a defensive position. "Why would friends kill each other?!"

"... Who said you guys were friends?" Monokuma then asked- And it seemed as if his cheery little act had disappeared, and in return, something sinister had came up. "You guys aren't friends at all... You're enemies out to kill each other."

"E-Enemies...?"

Shuichi couldn't help but question that one word, making him glance around the room with fearful eyes. Everyone seemed to have done the same. Y/N went back to staring at the bears, somewhat of a pouty look now on her face.

"Hmmmm, I still have a lot to learn from Father about sarcasm."

Monotaro mumble to himself, tapping his chin multiple times.

"All this talkin' is buggin' the shit outta me! I gotta beat up Monodam to relieve stress!"

Monokid screeched out, which had caused the said Kub to look unsettlingly annoyed. Dang, that poor robot- Wait... Why do you feel bad for it? Stop feeling bad for it!

"But... I don't like that." Monophanie whispered, looking like she was about to puke. "I'm not good with violence or gore or sad situations. Um, Daddy... Instead of a Killing Game, could we do a Rock-Paper-Scissors tournament?"

"Who'd want to play a game where no one dies?!"

Monosuke gave Monophanie an annoyed look, not really liking her suggestion.

"Well, you do have a compassionate personality. It's so cute I can barely stand it." Monokuma gushed- Although, he looked almost sadistic, and VERY pissed. "Why, it's cute enough to eat! Cute enough that I wanna eat it!" Monophanie seemed taken by the sudden aggression from her supposed 'dad.'

"Hey, Monophanie." Monotaro stated, getting the only female bear's attention. "You might wanna dial back the cute schtick a bit." That caused Monophanie to go silent in fear.

"Cool it with the stupid banter." Y/N turned her gaze to Ryoma, blinking out of her daze. "I want to ask something. How are we supposed to kill each other?" ...Um- What!? "Are you going to give us weapons?"

"What the hell, man?! What are you asking?!"

Kaito exclaimed, clearly confused that he would ask that and took a quick step back.

"We need to get info from them first." Ryoma explain, shrugging. "We can't do anything if we don't know anything."

"Weapons? Huh? What kind of barbaric display are you envisioning?" That caused Ryoma to tense up, him glancing to the ground with a somewhat angry look. "You couldn't be more wrong. Why, at the Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles, the Killing Game is quite the refined, sophisticated experience!"

"Sophisticated experience?"

Maki repeated, trying to hide her fear- But it wasn't working that well. Y/N couldn't help but keep her stare on Ryoma, a bit confused one why he froze up. It's because of what he did to that Mafia... Wasn't it? She made up her mind. If Monokuma wanted to play this game, so could she.

"Yes... Here, the Killing Game is punctuated by Class Trials." Rantaro blinked, trying to get himself to remember anything. He swore he's felt this type of fear before- But where?

"Class... Trials...?"

Kaede repeated as well, looking up at the bears with mouth agape, clearly still in shock.

"Okay, let us explain!" Monotaro exclaimed, putting his hands up into the air.

"Alright, so if one of you maggots kills someone, you all gotta take part in a Class Trial."

"The Class Trial is where the Blackened killer faces off against their Spotless classmates."

"It's where you punkass bitches argue over who you funkin' think the Blackened is! After that, it's Voting Time! And if the majority of you idiots vote correctly..."

"Th-Then only the Blackened killer will receive pu-pu- Punishment... Hrk...! So cruel... Just imagining all the blood and gore... Makes me wanna puke..."

"After the Blackened is punished, the rest of youse'll just keep on livin' together."

"But! If you vote for the wrong person during the Class Trial... The Blackened gets off scot-free, and all the spotless students gets punished instead!"

"..."

"Hell yeah! Them's the rules of the Class Trial! Woo-Hoo-Hoo! Aooowww!"

Y/N glanced back and forth between each Kub, reviewing the rules within her head. Rantaro stood beside her, doing the exact same thing. 

"Ahhh, too much!" Monokuma yelled, his tongue now sticking out. "That explanation revealed way too much! You gotta be more coy! Flirtatious! Seductive! Just like your old man!"

"Gross..."

Himiko muttered, looking away in disgust. Y/N slightly nodded in agreement, not believing that this thing was their headmaster.

"The point is, it's not enough to kill someone. You also have to survive the Class Trial."

"Kill without being caught, and then survive the Trial..." Rantaro muttered to himself, before he looked up at Monokuma with a questioning look. "Sounds eerily similar to the real world." That brought amusement to Monokuma.

"You think so? Then the outside world must be masterfully designed- Even at it's cruelest."

"One can likely imagine... But I shall ask, just in case..." Korekiyo was staring at Monokuma with interest, yet amusement. "What is this "punishment" you mentioned earlier?"

"Simply put, it's an Execution!"

...Okay- Now there was even more panic-

"E-Execution?!"

Monokuma leaned forward, his red eye glowing brightly.

"If you do a crime, you get punished for it. That's, like, the most basic rule of society. But this is a Killing Game, so the punishment for murder is a bit more... Permanent."

"Ooh! I wonder what kinda punishments there'll be?!" Monokid crossed his arms, jumping up and down in excitement. "Lots of blood and guts and brains, I bet! The kinda stuff that gives me a raging boner!"

Y/N blinked a few times, before deadpanning, a bit annoyed by how they all were acting at the moment- Stop focusing on them then! Make a plan on getting everyone to have hope!

"What?! Monokid, you already have a boner?!"

"Y-Yeah! I'm so hard right now!"

"Blood... Guts... Brain..."

Monophanie muttered to herself before- HOLD ON- HOW THE FUCK IS SHE PUKING?!

"Whoa! Monophanie just puked!"

Y/N toned out the conversation for a couple seconds, glancing around at each and every one of her classmates. Everyone had such a terrified look on their faces. 

"Wh-What the hell's cute about that?!"

Y/N jumped out of her thoughts, turning to Kaito.

"Alright, I'm over all this boring exposition-" Monokuma ignored the Astronaut's question, throwing his hands in the air. "Let's get this heart-pounding Killing School Semester started already! You have free rein to murder however you like, too. Like, bludgeoning! Or stabbing! Feelin' cheap? Try strangulation! Feelin' lazy? Try poisoning! Whether you shoot, burn, drown, blow up, crush, electrocute, or laugh your victim to death! You can use any method you like to kill anybody you like, anyway you like! At the Ultimate Academy for Gifted juveniles, you will realize your murderous potential! Seventeen talented teenage prodigies, all competing for first place in a killing game... There's no better for an event like tis than the Ultimate Academy!"

"Killing School Semester..." Rantaro said, bring Y/N's attention to him, noticing how is scary aura was back. "It's like a game."

"Kehehe..." And then there was Kiyo's creepy giggle. "Risking our lives for some silly game is absurd."

"It doesn't seem like it'll be boring, though."

Kokichi had a small smirk on his face, a finger now up to his lips in some type of 'shh' position.

"Hey! How can you degenerates be so calm?!"

Tenko screamed out, glaring at each and every male within that room. Tsumugi looked like she was about to faint, looking a bit too pale for Y/N's liking.

"Th-This has to be a lie... Right? It's... A lie, right?"

Y/N had stayed put, her vison going back and forth between Monokuma and her classmates. This... This was actually happening!... Holy shit, it'd happening, seventeen students were going to participate. The potential of hope is just.. So much-

"I-I don't want... To be in a Killing Game..." Shuichi's voice had brought her out of her thoughts once more, realizing how scared he sounded. "It's wrong, I... I'd never do that."

"Puhuhu..." Monokuma giggled in amusement, finding that statement very funny. "Well, if you don't wanna participate in the Killing Game, that's gonna be a problem... Cuz the Killing Game is the only reason you're here." 

"...What?"

"Now then, unleash your talents and have a happy, homicidal, horrific, hilarious killing game"

Monokuma seemed like he was about to just, poof away, just like what the Monokubs do, but that was until Kaede screamed out.

"W-Wait just a minute!" That got everyone's attentions, staring at her in both shock and confusion- Although, Monokuma was just amused. "No matter what you say... We won't do it! We'll never participate in a Killing Game! Whatever you have planned, I'm not going to let you get away with it!" 

"I agree!" Y/N yelled out, glaring at Monokuma. "We shouldn't give up Hope to this thing! We can get through this!"

"K-Kaede! Y/N You shouldn't just rashly defy that thing-"

Tenko exclaimed, pointing at Kaede with a nervous look.

"No, no! I welcome their resistance! That kinda defiant spirit is important to the Killing Game! Besides, that short one kinda reminds me of someone very interesting..." Monokuma interrupted the Aikido Master, smiling with joy. "It's fun to watch the defiant ones eventually snap, and get their hands dirty..."

"Wh-What do you mean by that...?"

Kaede question, slowly becoming nervous.

"Everyone loves that kinda brutality in a death game! Especially me! It never gets old! It's so fun and entertaining that I just get un-BEAR-ably pumped up! Plus, as the headmaster, it's my job to force you to do it!" He then had burst out laughing, his laugh very high pitch and crazed. 

Y/N took a step in front of Rantaro, not knowing what to expect. Monokomua's laughter was then added with the Monokubs giggles, as if their horror and fear were entertaining for them. This was all some sadistic story, the main character must now survive a game where friends were forced to kill each other out of insanity of escaping. 

But Y/N wouldn't let them fall into Despair... She'll bring them Hope, she won't let them down!

~~~

DANGANRONPA

INTRODUCING:

~Kaede Akamatsu~

~K1-B0~

~Kirumi Tojo~

~Rantaro Amami~

~Shuichi Saihara~

~Tsumugi Shirogane~

~Gonta Gokuhara~

~Tenko Chabashira~

~Y/N K̷̲͓̾̓̚͜ǫ̵̫̰̟̈́̑̈́̃̚m̵̯̞̲̥̌̔̿̐͠ȃ̴̞̯̘̉̿͜e̶͓͕̓̿̍d̵͎͙̰̱̙̿͝ǎ̷̪̗~

~Kokichi Ouma~

~Maki Harukawa~

~Korekiyo Shinguji~

~Himiko Yumeno~

~Angie Yonaga~

~Ryoma Hoshi~

~Miu Iruma~

~Kaito Momota~

~Monokuma~

~The Monokubs~

Welcome to Danganronpa V3; Killing Harmony!

Prologue- Ultimate Revival ENDED

Continue onto Chapter One- My Class Trial, Our Class Trial?

>Yes - No

Perfect! We hope you enjoy!

~~~

Soon enough, both Monokuma and the Monokubs poofed away, disappearing from sight. All that was left behind was horrified silence- Until an alarm rang off from each Monopad everyone had. This caused Y/N to quickly reach into her drench coat's pocket and pull it out, no looking at it. It was on, and a message was lit up on screen.

Ultimate Academy Handbook  
Y/N K̷̲͓̾̓̚͜ǫ̵̫̰̟̈́̑̈́̃̚m̵̯̞̲̥̌̔̿̐͠ȃ̴̞̯̘̉̿͜e̶͓͕̓̿̍d̵͎͙̰̱̙̿͝ǎ̷̪̗ 

-Regulations-

-Students must live at the Ultimate Academy for the remainder for their foreseeable future-

-Once a murder takes place, all surviving students must participate in a Class Trial. If the Blackened is exposed during the Class Trial, they alone will be executed. If the Blackened is not exposed, all remaining students will be executed-

-If the Blackened survives the Class Trial, they will graduate and re-enter the outside world-

-The Killing Game and Class Trials will continue until only two surviving students remain-

-"Nighttime" is from 10 p.m. and 8 a.m. The Ding Hall and Gymnasium are off-limits at night-

-Violence toward Monokuma, the Headmaster of the Ultimate Academy, is strictly prohibited-

-Monokuma will never directly commit a murder-

-Your Monopads are very important items. Please do not damage them-

-The Body Discovery Announcement will play when three or more students discover a body-

-With minimal restrictions, you are free to explore the campus at your discretion-

-Students who violate these rules will be immediately exterminated by the Exisals-

-The Headmaster may add new regulations to this list at any time-

"You... Gotta be kidding me..." Y/N's eyes flickered away from her screen and back to Kaede, who was still staring down at her Monopad in shock. "I will never... I will never participate in a Killing Game..."

"The Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles School Regulations... So these are the rules..."

Ryoma stated to himself, putting his Monopad back in his jacket's pocket, not wanting to look at it anymore.

"I do not understand why someone... Would force us to do this?"

Kirumi muttered, bringing a finger to her chin in thought.

"But the rules are pretty cut and dry." Kokichi seemed to be the only one not really scared, putting his hands behind his head, smiling at everyone. "This game doesn't seem like it'll be boring."

"That's not the problem!"

Tenko yelled at Kokichi, obviously annoyed by the shorter male.

"Please lower your voice. It is ruining the atmosphere."

"Hey, hey!" Angie exclaimed, jumping up and down to catch somebody's attention. Angie quickly saw Y/N turn to her, making the Artist skip over and put the Monopad in Y/N's face. "What does this sixth regulation mean? 'The Killing Game and Class Trials will continue until only two surviving students remain.' Only two surviving students? What would be the reason for that?"

"Perhaps it's due to the fact that you couldn't do a trial with just two people?"

Y/N suggested, not really minding how close Angie was. The said girl simply beamed, going to hug the Lucky Student.

"Nyahahaha, I see, I see!" Y/N tensed up at the sudden affection, not really used to being hugged at all. "You're so smart, Y/N!"

"Q-Quit screwing around..." Y/N looked at Kaito, noting how upset he seemed to be. "Killing Game... School Regulations... To Hell with that crap! Who'd go along with something like that?!"

The moment Kaito raised his arm to throw the Monopad onto the ground, Y/N was already out of Angie's arm and right in front of Kaito, his Monopad in her hands. Everyone seemed to just be in shock from her sudden actions- And how fast she was able to retrieve the technology.

"Didn't you read the school rules?" Y/N asked, very out of breath, looking up at Kaito with concern. "They said you can't break this."

"If you violate the rules, then the Exisals will dispose of you..."

Maki stepped in, raising a brow at Kaito.

"I don't care about the rules! No way I'm gonna play this messed up game!"

Kaito exclaimed, going to swipe back the Monopad- Until Rantaro also stepped in.

"This isn't about 'play' the game. It's too dangerous to disobey him now."

"Forget about him! Just means one less dumbass for the world to deal with!"

Miu exclaimed- Before flinching back as Y/N turned to glare at her.

"Hey! Who you calling a dumbass!?"

"HEY!!! QUIT FIGHTING ALREADY!!!"

All eyes turned to Kaede, who seemed to be glaring at Kaito. 

"Whoa! Wh-What the-?!"

"We shouldn't be fighting amongst ourselves. Right now, we need to work together." Kaede crossed her arms, her pouty expression back once again. "Honestly... I'd probably be more inspiring if I played a song than gave a speech... Chopin's 'Military Polonaise' would definitely help unite us!"

"Yeah, I could get behind some Bolognese, and I don't even like meat or tomatoes."

Kokichi joked, still keeping his playful attitude around.

"I agree with Kaede, too! We must remember who the real enemy is!" Tenko shouted out, sending the Pianist a determined smile "Master told me that strength must always be aimed in the proper direction!"

"A-Anyway... You're all panicking too much..." Himiko said, shaking a lot. "Just... Stay calm... Like me..."

"Wow! You're shaking so much!"

Angie called out, hands squishing her cheeks in amusement.

"Even I can't handle these intense vibrations! And trust me- I've got loads of experience!"

Miu said, looking very uncomfortable.

"Anyway... Why don't we work together and search for an exit one more time?"

Kaede suggested, looking around at everyone. Y/N blinked, before smiling, very proud of the hope inside Kaede.

"But..." Tsumugi spoke up, looking down with a dazed look. "We looked all over that wall and there wasn't a single hole."

"Now wait just a second. If there's no opening in the wall, then how did we get inside these walls in the first place?"

Keebo question, looking at Tsumugi, who had no other words to say.

"That means there must be an opening somewhere!" Kaede said in glee. "We just have to find it! Whoever trapped us in here wants us to fight each other... So let's show 'em that we're not gonna let that happen! We're not gonna fight each other! We're gonna work together! Okay?!"

... Absolute silence...

"Why are you quiet...? Did I say something wrong?"

Kaede quickly asked, growing nervous due to the lack of anyone talking. After a couple more seconds, Kirumi spoke up, a humble smile set on her face.

"On the contrary. You made your case with such succinct aplomb that we've been rendered speechless."

"Heh... I was gonna say the same thing, but you beat me to it." Kaito agreed, putting his hand on the back of his neck. "You're exactly right! We can't give up so easily!"

"I must agree, Kaede!" Y/N skipped up to Kaede, bring Kaede's hands into her own, giving the Pianist a proud smile. "You gave such an inspirational speech, such suits an amazing ultimate such as yourself! I would never have even been as amazing as you!"

Kaede blinked, before frowning slightly, not liking how the shorter girl talked about herself. But before she could say anything about it, Angie started talking.

"Let's split up and try to find the exit! Ohhhh! Atua give us strength!"

"I must admit, I admire your spirit."

Rantaro admitted to Kaede, a smile placed upon his lips.

"Oh, wait."

Gonta's sudden interruption caused everyone to look at the Entomologist, most out of confusion.

"Nyeh...?" Himiko raised a brow at Gonta, a tad bit annoyed. "What is it? We were just about to get started."

"Um... Maybe it not matter that much, but..." Gonta started, looking away. "Gonta find manhole earlier. In grass, behind school building."

"A manhole?"

"Gonta peek in. See big, underground passage. Think maybe it exit... Sorry. Is probably not so simple."

"Y-You gotta mention important stuff like that much faster!"

Tenko exclaimed, pointing at Gonta in anger.

"Gontapeekin! Seebigundergroundpassage! Thinkmaybeitexit!"

Y/N flinched back, trying to process what Gonta had just said. Tenko reeled back as well, regretting her words.

"Wait, not like that! You're talking too fast!"

"The boiler is behind the school building. We must corroborate Gonta's claim at once." Kirumi stated, turning to Gonta. "Gonta, please lead the way."

"Okay! Everyone, follow Gonta!"

And with that, Gonta and almost everyone hurried out of the gym, onto their way to the boiler room. The only people left within the Gym was Kaede, Shuichi, Y/N, and Rantaro. Right before Kaede could follow after them-

"Kaede, that was pretty cool back there."

"Huh?" Kaede paused and turned to Rantaro, confusion written all over her face. "What was?"

"The way you changed the mood completely. Seems like everyone looks up to you."

"L-Looks up to me? C'mon, that's ridiculous. I.. Just spoke from the heart, that's all."

Kaede glanced away, blushing a tiny bit from the pride she felt. Rantaro chuckled, shaking his head.

"So, it just comes naturally to you, then. That's even more cool." Rantaro turned back to the female, eyes shaded and a crazed smile on his face. "You have what it takes to win..." 

"...What?"

"I was just thinking, what you said back there would have pissed off whoever's running this." Rantaro was quick to explain his wording. "They definitely don't want us holding hands, workin' together... They're gonna come for you Kaede. With everything they've got. I'm a little worried about you... You both." Rantaro glanced at the Lucky Student, who was standing with Shuichi, waiting for them to leave with them. Kaede followed his trail of vision, her eyes widening. "... You're both just... so straightforward."

And with that, Rantaro took his leave, passing Y/N and Shuichi on the way out. Both stared after him, before turning to Kaede, a bit confused. Kaede let out a chuckle, walking over to them.

"And away he goes. That guy could really stand to be less cryptic."

"Ah, perhaps it was a warning?" Shuichi suggested, glancing at Kaede from under his hat. "That's what I think anyways... Being strong-willed could get you into a lot of trouble around here..." Y/N blinked, before glancing away, the smile still on her face. Shuichi noticed and flinched back, realizing what he said. "S-Sorry... I didn't mean to sound so negative at a time like this."

"It's fine. You only said that because you're worried, aren't you?"

Kaede reassured, smiling at Shuichi, who only looked away in thought.

"Yeah... Rantaro is a mystery. He forgot his ultimate talent as well... Is that something you can really... Forget?"

"Well, there's no use thinking about it right now." Kaede waved off his thoughts. "We should just head to the manhole-"

"You guys really are such a perfect duo." Y/N's voice brought their attention to her almost immediately, watching as the girl in front of them sent them a big grin. "Kaede is such an optimistic, and happy person, while you, Shuichi, can be more logical, and a bit negative. You guys were made to be perfect friends."

"Huh?" Kaede blinked, before giving her a question stare. "What about you? You're also our friend?" 

"I am?" Y/N asked, genuinely shocked by that one statement. "Oh, I thought I was being too annoying around you both. You both are smart, Shuichi is very logical, which can be helpful in class trials, and you're idolized. You made everyone cheer up. Whenever I try that they just get annoyed with me and push me away from them... Guess I just can't really keep friends for that long, huh?" Y/N giggled, no sadness in her voice. "Well, seeing you two are fine on you're own-"

Y/N went to walk out until Kaede shot her hand out, grabbing onto the Lucky Student's wrist. This caused the girl to freeze in place and turn her head, raising a brow at the Pianist.

"We're not going to push you away." Kaede stated sternly, gently bringing the girl back over to them. "I don't know what happened to make you believe your worthless, or you don't deserve any friends- But that's going to change now. We're your friends."

Y/N blinked up at Kaede, slightly shocked from the sudden outburst. Shuichi glanced away, before turning back to Y/N, grabbing onto her other wrist. 

"She's right. Please, stop treating yourself like your worthless."

Y/N stayed there, glancing in between the two of them. They were forcing her to stand there and hear them talk about friendship? And for her, out of anyone else... But why? She really was worthless, she was below everyone within that school right then and there. How are they not seeing that? 

"... Well, no promises!"

Y/N giggled, breaking out of their holds and skipped right out of the gym, leaving the two behind. Both of them stood there, before Shuichi turned to Kaede.

"Did- ... Did we say something wrong?"

Kaede kept her stare at the spot Y/N was just standing, guilt hidden in her eyes. Did she somehow hurt Y/N's feelings by doing that?

~~~

Y/N stood beside Ryoma, watching as Kaede and Shuichi finally entered the Boiler Room. 

"Looks like we're all here." Rantaro sent the two a quick smile, before turning to Gonta. "So, where's this manhole?"

"Umm..." Gonta turned around and walked over to a patch of grass. "Over here, in grass."

"An important hole near some bush?!" Miu had burst out laughing, somehow finding it funny. "Sounds familiar, am I right ladies?!"

"Awwwwww, this manhole looks heavy." Angie complained, glaring at the manhole sadly. "Can we even lift it?"

"I can try."

Keebo suggested, walking over to the manhole. Y/N walked over, watching the scene about to unfold with interest. He placed his hands on the manhole cover, and with all his strength he-

"Grgh...! Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrgh...!"

... He didn't move it at all.

"How embarrasing. It won't even budge."

"Huhhhhh?" Angie looked at Keebo with a teasing expression. "A robot's not even strong enough to move it?"

"Oh, don't worry. My physical strength is approximate to that of a strong senior citizen."

Keebo explained, obviously not catching on to Angie's teasings. Y/N blinked, before taking a step over to the manhole, gesturing Gonta over.

"Th-That's fuckin' pathetic!"

"Th-The professor did not want a repeat of the tragedy that occurred during trial production."

Y/N pointed at the manhole, before raising her hand, basically asking the Entomologist if he was able to lift it. It took Gonta a few seconds for him to realize what she had asked, before he smiled, nodding.

"Umm... Now I'm just plain curious about what happened during that trial-"

"Holy fuck!"

Miu exclaimed, now looking over at Gonta, making everyone turn to her point of view. There stood Gonta, holding the manhole with just his pointer finger and thumb.

"Upsy-Daisy."

Y/N stood there, hands on her hips and staring up at Gonta with a proud grin.

"His strength..." Himiko muttered, standing beside Kiibo with wide eyes. "Must be due to my magic. Yup... There's no mistaking it."

"Ooohhh! You're amazing, Himiko!"

Tenko gushed, bouncing up and down from excitement.

"... What should Gonta do with cover now?"

Gonta asked, turning to Y/N with a questioning look. Right before the said girl could answer- Kirumi beat her to it.

"Please leave it somewhere else. Be careful not to hit anyone with it."

"Um, actually..." Gonta glanced away, looking almost nervous about what he was about to say. "Gonta no can do that.... Very rude to litter..."

"It doesn't seem there's anything you can do..."

Y/N muttered, looking away as she crossed her arms, a tiny bit scared to upset the Entomologist. Gonta blinked at her, noticing her flinching, before begrudgingly tossing it aside- Well, to anyone else, it would have looked like he threw it, seeing it went flying five yards before it finally hit the ground. Y/N stared at the manhole, before smiling at Gonta once more. 

"Kehehe..." Korekiyo couldn't help but let out a tiny giggle, looking away with his palm on his cheek. "What wonderful strength. You could likely crush a child's skull with ease."

"How ungentlemanly!" Gonta immediately reeled back, feeling disgusted at even the thought of what Kiyo said. "Gonta never do that!"

"Gentleman or not, no one would do that!"

Tenko took a step back away from Korekiyo, bringing Himiko with her. Kokichi just snickered, finding the conversation amusing.

"But Gonta is sooo much more reliable than some bean-counting robot."

"Are you..." Keebo looked at Kokichi with a slight confused look, tilting his head. "Talking about me? Because I can count many things, not just beans."

Y/N looked away from everyone and peeked down into the manhole, ignoring how Kaede walked up to also peek in. It was way too dark to see where it lead to, and there was cold, moist air drifting from it. 

"Th-This place is kinda creepy..." Tsumugi stood on the other side of the manhole, hugging herself to keep herself warm. "We're really going down there?"

"I'm sure it's fine." Kaito then stood on the other side of Y/N, crossing his arms as he also looked down into the manhole. "At the very least, we definitely won't die down there."

"Yeah, Tsumugi! We have to have Hope if we wanna escape! And that means doing risky things!"

Tsumugi glanced up at the Lucky Student, watching as the said girl gave her a bright smile, which Tsumugi couldn't help but return with a much smaller smile.

"If anything happens, I'll protect most of you! But the degenerate males are on their own!"

Tenko exclaimed, practically giving every male in the room a snarl. 

"Then... Gonta protect menfolk."

Y/N hid her smile with the back of her hand, trying hard not to giggle. Rantaro glanced around, seeming a bit suspicious.

"Awfully quiet... Where are Monokuma and the Monokubs?"

"I was certain they would show up at some point and crush us like rotten gnats..." 

Korekiyo mumbled to himself, walking up to stand beside Rantaro. Angie giggled, putting her hands in a praying position.

"Nyahahaha! They probably haven't noticed yet!"

"Then let's hurry before they show up to mess with us!"

Y/N decided to ignore everyone else's statements and took a glance at Kaede. After a second or two, Y/N nudged the Pianist, gaing her attention, and gave her a bright smile- And then she hopped into the manhole, grabbing ahold of the ladder quickly. The sudden action caused all three, Kaede, Tsumugi, and Kaito to jump back in shock, now watching as the Lucky Student went deeper into the manhole.

"D-Did she just-" Tsumugi started, staring down in shock. She went silent, trying to process what had just happened. "... Did she just jump in?"

~~~

"Y/N- You can't do that!" Y/N turned away from the 'exit sign', watching as Kaede got all the way down, and soon rushed over to the Lucky Student. "You could have gotten hurt!"

"Awe, you really care about me?" Y/N asked, noticing how everyone else was making their way down the manhole. "It's not like even if I were to break a bone jumping down that thing- I've experienced worse. So don't worry about little me!"

Y/N then skipped over to the others, looking around the place. It was a lot more spacious, making everyone have a little room down there. Y/N stood beside Ryoma, waiting for some type of instructions. 

"It's more spacious than I thought it'd be..."

Ryoma muttered under his breath, taking the candy cigar he had out of his mouth and twirling it in his hand. 

"Yodelay-Hee-Hoooooooo!" 

Kokichi let out a very loud yodel, listening as the echoes bounced off the walls and right back at them. Maki rolled here eyes, already getting annoyed with his antics.

"What is this place...?"

"An old industrial passageway, I suspect..." Kirumi put her input into the mix, also looking around in curiosity. "Perhaps factories once existed here?"

"And this is all that's left of 'em."

Kaito muttered, a hand on his hip as he looked back over at the ladder. 

"Hey, take a look at this." Rantaro was staring at a sign that was pointing into a very dark tunnel, and on the sign said 'exit.' "What a considerate sign... Apparently, the end of the tunnel is the exit."

"Considerate?" Tenko questioned the male, raising a brow. "You don't think it's weird that someone went out of their way to write "exit"?"

"Hah-Haha!" Miu let out a boastful laugh, looking at Tenko with squinted eyes. "Don't piss yourself in fear! Your natural scent is bad enough!"

"I-I'm not scared! And I smell just fine!"

"Well then-" Rantaro quickly stopped the argument, smiling at the both of them. "Go on ahead. No point standing around here."

"Ah, yeah..."

Shuichi glanced away, clearly a bit suspicious of the dark tunnel as well. Kaede turned to Shuichi, smiling at him.

"No need to worry!" Kaede crossed her arms, a thoughtful look now her expression. "It looks a bit dangerous, but we're all Ultimates here!" Y/N went to argue against that statement, but Kaede was quick to continue. "As long as we work together, everything will work out just fine!"

Y/N stared a Kaede, a blank expression now laying on her face, causing Kaede to flinch back. Yup, she definitely made Y/N annoyed. Shuichi stared for a few seconds, before smiling slightly, glancing away.

"Y-Yeah... You're right."

"That's exactly what I was gonna to say!" Kaito exclaimed, beaming at the Pianist. "We're really on the same wavelength, Kaede! Gimme a hug!"

Y/N blinked, glancing between Kaede and Kaito, before letting out a giggle, seeing Kaede's obvious confusion.

"Um... No."

"Typical degenerate behavior! You were trying to trick her into pressing her boobs against you!"

Tenko's sudden accusation caused Kaito to start stuttering, trying to disagree. Y/N just smiled, slightly wishing that she could have been hugged- It's been such a long time since anyone has embraced her...

Y/N shook her head, scoffing at her selfish thoughts. How dare she think that! These Ultimates deserved to be near better people than be around her- Just worthless trash! She turned to Kaede, giving her a bright smile.

"Come on, Kaede! Your hope is just enough to lead this entire group, so let's continue on until the end, and get out of this place!"

Kaede turned back to her, a bit shocked at the sudden outburst. Y/N turned towards the dark tunnel, simply waiting for Kaede to lead the way. How could this girl be so positive? Kaede walked over, now standing beside the Lucky Student, ready to lead the way- With her friend. Y/N glanced at her, eyes slightly swirling with- 

"Let your hope shine through, and lead the way, Kaede Akamatsu!"

Kaede stared at her, before a warm smile felt her tug at her lips. This girl before her really knew how to bring up someone's confidence, huh? Kaede turned toward the dark tunnel once more, a determined glare now sitting on her face. She quickly walked into the tunnel, making Y/N quickly step right after h̵̡̟̜̹̖̜̯̪̍̓͒̆̐̒̀͒͗͘͜ẻ̴̤̈́̈́̋͂͑̏̀͌̂͌r̵̗̠̮̜͍͜͝....

...  
Ahem... Sorry about that-

She quickly walked into the tunnel, ṁ̴̝̝ḁ̸͉͝k̴̯͚i̸͂͊ͅń̵̬̻̐g̶̨͚̚ ̶̮̓̌Y̴̮͐/̶̢͆̽N̵͇͊ ̶̪̈q̸̞u̸͙̭͋i̴̩͗̾c̷͖͝͠k̵̠͍̏̕l̶̡͔̓ŷ̸͎̕ ̸̨̹̏̐s̷̝͉̽t̸͕̙͗e̶̡̒̊p̷̩̓ ̸̢̈͂ȑ̷̺ì̴̦͠g̴̛̞͔h̷̲̼̽̿t̴͇̓ ̶̹͝a̸͇͍̓̈́f̴̺̃͝t̶̨̍̊e̴̅͜ř̵̺ ̵̡̂͝ḥ̸̒ê̵̺̈́r̵͉̲̓.̷̡̳͆̕.̵͔̌̑.̵̨̓.̵̪͂̃ͅ-

...

Ë̵͍̠̜̞̰̪̠́́̈́̈̾̓͠R̷̨̫̙͕̦̘̠̖͎̻͈͇̯͕̘̮͓̾̑̊̚͝R̸̛̝̮̻̋́̈͗͆̈́̕̚͝͠Ö̸̤̇̉͊̿̌̔͒̒͑͋̿͋̈͠Ŗ̶̥̖̯̲͓͚͓̪̫̪͔͉̹͖̖̯̣̮̬͕̮͂̂̂̐̓̓͜ͅ

... Our apologies! Please stand by, we'll be right back with the program! 

Y̵͚̜͓̞͈̦̫̣̰͖̼̽̎͂̾̄͆̑̾̈́̌͋͜͝ͅ/̷̡̡̨̡͎͇̣̼̤͇̹͙̠̮̅́N̸̨̡̢̙̞̻̥͕̣̗͖̫̦̉̽͑͂͆̚͠ ̴̛̹̰̫̬̮̱̪̲͕̞͚̳̹̪͆͐̈́́̔͊̚Ǩ̸͖̘̱̜̐̌͐͘͠ö̶͉͚̥̩̗͚͚͓̗́̔̎͑́͐̉̂̑̽͘͜m̶̹̗̟̅̿̄̾͛̅̈́͐̏̄͐͆̊́̓̕͠͠ą̶̛͕̩͉̥͚̼͈͆̐̔̓̿̊͌̓̓̒̽͗̍͒̒̈́͠e̸̡̤̫̭͎͓͙̬͓̳̼͙̻͎̼̯̗͐̃͒̂̿͋͆͌̎̌͛̈́̍̈̕͠͝d̴̲̀a̷̧̨̞̲̻͙͔̜̣̹̲̩̠̺͗͐̆̆̉̓͑̌̆͋̔͆͂̈́͘̚͘ ̶̨̖̝͚̲͖̲̭̤̜͓̤̈́̐̽͘͜͜F̷̧͚͚̹͙̳̼̳̮̫̘͍̓͊į̸̨͇̤͈̰̦͕̳͉̮͖̼͈͕̥̇̍̒̀̐͛͋͋͛l̸̳̻̯̤̿̿̈̄̋͊̀̃̾̏͐͐͋̒͊̇̌͘͝ḙ̴̱̯́̈́

R̴̻͆ë̸̯́s̸̤͆t̷̝̽a̷͕̅r̶̝͝t̶̞͗ ̶͇̇ó̸̭r̶̪͛ ̴̦̓>C̵̞̕ö̶̡n̵͈̒ẗ̶̼́ỉ̴̥n̶̨̆ũ̷̻ė̷̙?̵̮͗

We apologize for the inconvenience! The story will now continue!

Sadly, we must say that D̴͇̤̦̮̫̹͔͚͕̻͚̞͇̎͘͜͝e̶̠̜̾̂̋̌̌̅͂̋́̈́͐̇́͝ͅȃ̷̝̲̪̤̫͕̲̯̣͒͒͘͠t̵̛̛̞͚͒̋͑̿̽̆̓̍̿̇͜ḩ̴̪̫̥̺̱͚̯͍͔̌̉ ̷͉̗͇̀͊̉̇̈́̂R̵͕̤̣͌͐ỏ̴̧͖̲̪̗̉͒̔̐̾̋̂̏̌̓͝a̶͙̳͇̥̖̻̮͙̗͍̟̯͋̌̋̕͜͠d̶̳̗͙̪̣̗̻̤̙̝̀̉͊͜ ̷̢͇̥͖̰̞̠̓͋͊̉̀͛̏͘̕͠o̷̹͓͈̊̔͒̃͛͗̔͊́̊̽͛̾f̶̦̝̭̺̖͍̤̬͈̪̜͉̎͂͛̈̚͜͝ͅ ̵̢̛̪̖̪̻̳̓̐̑͜D̷̨̻̯̻͍̞͛͐̄̋̈́̊̂̿̎͜e̸̡̳̯̱͎̐̆͋̕͜ş̵̤̼̗̞̈́́͐̄̒p̵͚̯̤̻̭͚̫̪̂̔͐͑̔̒̾̓̕͜͝a̵̡̛͔̗͉̘͖̦̗̜͋̈̈̀̂͂̄ỉ̵̫̯̣̦̇̿̊̓̂̽̏̉̉̊̚͠͝r̶̬̀̒ will not work for the technology you are watching this on.

Yet again, we apologize for the inconvenience! Now, back with the story!

...

Y/N's vision started coming up, the sudden appearance of... Well, anything made her flinch, a bit confused on what had happened. She took notice of the shadow that stood over her, causing the Lucky Student to reach up and rub her eyes- Ignoring the sudden pain in her head. 

"You okay, kid?"

That's what made her eyes shoot wide open. She stared up at Ryoma, who was standing over her with a blank expression- But she could easily tell there was concern hidden behind those eyes. She blinked a couple times, before shooting straight up, confusion hitting her like a train. What the fuck happened?

"You passed out on our fourth try of trying to get outta' here." Ryoma explained, looking away from her and back to the others. Y/N also glanced over, noticing how she seemed to be the only one who had lost consciousness. "You just fell right in front of everyone."

"I'm just weak, that's all." 

Ryoma couldn't help but raise a brow to that, watching as Y/N stood up and dusted herself off. Once Y/N straightened herself, she turned toward everyone else, glancing at everyone. They all seemed so... Tired... 

"Failed again..."

Gonta seemed so defeated, he was looking down, fist clenched in anger.

"Damn it...!"

Kaito had almost fallen down if it was for him quickly catching his balance. He was shaking- In pain or anger? Y/N couldn't tell.

"I can't... Go on..."

Tsumugi sounded exhausted. She was hugging herself, looking down with obvious pain.

"Wait, we can't give up! This time, we'll-"

Kaede was so desperate. That hope shining within her was slowly fading away- No- No! Please, don't lose hope!

"Knock it off already." Y/N turned toward Kokichi- Who had looked broken. He was shaking so violently, and tears were blossoming in his eyes. "You're free to keep trying on your own, but forcing us to join you is basically torture."

"T-Toture?"

Kaede asked timidly, not liking how she was suddenly put on the spot like that. Kokichi glared at her, seemingly absolutely disgusted by the Pianist.

"You know what really hurts? Being denied the right to give up in an impossible situation... You won't let us give up! And no matter what we say, you have the moral high ground." Kokichi pointed over at Y/N, who could only perk up in slight shock, a bit confused on why the Supreme Leader was pointing at her. "Y/N passed out from so much pain that you put her in! That... Doesn't sound like torture to you? When you say we can't give up, you're not inspiring us- You're strong-arming us!" 

Kokichi's face was now red from anger, the tears now streaming down his face. Kaede reeled back, even more surprised until she turned to Y/N, guilt immediately filling her eyes. The Lucky Student could barely stand, how... How did she not even notice that? 

"I-I didn't mean it like that..."

Kaede tried to talk, but her words got caught in her mouth. She knew it was her fault for pushing them all into this death trap... How did she not realize this sooner?!

"Hey, degenerate!" Tenko was quick to speak up, getting in front of Kaede to defend the poor pianist. "Quit being so selfish!"

"I-I'm not being selfish..." Kokichi looked down, wiping away the tears that used to be flowing down his face. "The others feel the same way, too..."

"What?" Y/N glanced back at the others, eyes widening as she noticed just how tired everyone looked. They looked to be in so much pain. "E-Everyone...?"

"My spirit... Is nearly broken... This hardship gnaws at me..."

Korekiyo?!

"Given the circumstance... The most logical course of action would be to give up..."

Keebo?

"Yeah... I feel like Hisashi Mitsui in the second half of a basketball game."

Tsumugi...?

"I knew this was impossible from the start."

...Maki...?

"Kh... This bullshit is a waste of my precious time and energy."

...Miu...

"I can't let you all rely on my magic... Besides, I don't have enough MP left."

...Himiko...

"I'm just relieved that no one was seriously injured. Praise be to Atua."

...Angie...

Y/N just stood right beside Ryoma, slowly starting to panic. No- NO! Everyone is losing hope- They can't lose hope! Don't they realize that if they keep trying, they'll eventually reach the exit?

"P-Please, wait!" Gonta exclaimed, seemingly also a bit panicked. "We... No can give up!"

"You guys!" And then there was Kaito. he looked so upset with them all. "Are you really okay with not getting out of this place?"

"We shouldn't have to push ourselves..." Kokichi suddenly had a smirk on his lips, a finger up to his mouth. "Let's just find another way out, okay?"

"What?!"

"... You're talking about the Killing Game, aren't you?"

... Oh, yeah... The Killing Game... Wait... The Killing Game-

"Oh, so you're gonna interpret it like that, huh?"

Kokichi tilted his head at Rantaro, almost seeming innocent.

"Wh-What are you saying?!" Tenko pointed at Kokichi, face growing red from rage. "There's no way we can do the killing Game!"

"Nee-Heehee..." Kokichi couldn't help but giggle, turning to Tenko with a grin. "Calm down. Want some bubble gum? You can blow pretty big bubbles with it." Tenko blinked, before letting out a small growl.

"Oh-hoho... Looks like this little degenerate wants his head smashed into the ground."

"S-Stop guys, we shouldn't be fighting..."

Shuichi tried to step in, but at last, no avail.

"Geez..." Y/N turned to Ryoma, watching as he shook his head, pulling his bean down to shade his eyes. "We fell apart pretty quick for a group that decided to be friends and work together." Y/N blinked, before opening her mouth to say something until-

"I'm sorry..." Y/N turned back to Kaede, eyes widening in shock as she heard the Despair coming from Kaede. "This is my fault. I'm so sorry..."

"No, Kaede-"

"I-Idiot! What're you apologizing for?! It's not your fault at all!"

"... Really? I think it's Kaede's fault."

Wait- No- No- NO- NO! This isn't what's supposed to be happening?! Why are they turning on Kaede so quickly!?

"H-Huh?! Why?!"

As soon as those words left Kaito's mouth- A similar alarm rang out, and the monitor turned on, just like this morning- Wait- THIS MORNING?!

"This is an official announcement from the ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles."

Monosuke was the first to speak up, sounding VERY tired.

"It is now 10 p.m. Nighttime officially starts now."

Monotaro stated, a red drink in his hand- paw??? 

"Whether you've been good or naughty, it's time to go tinkle and go to beddy-bye!"

Monokid exclaimed, holding a drink- Like Monotaro- Wait... Can they even drink liquids?

"The Dining Hall and Gym are locked during Nighttime, so be careful."

Monophanie spoke up, looking very bored to be honest-

"..."

Ah... So Monodam was going back to being silent? 

"Hyahahahahaha! Sweet Dreams!"

And with that, the monitor switched off, leaving silence.

"Nighttime, huh?" Rantaro crossed his arms, looking away from the monitor with an annoyed look. "Welp, no sense pushing our luck. We should probably just get a fresh start tomorrow."

"Fresh start?" 

Angie tilted her head at Rantaro with confusion. Kirumi decided to explain.

"We've each been assigned a room in the dormitory. Perhaps we should rest there?"

... They had a point there. That way, there hope will be refilled- And they can try again tomorrow! Y/N looked away, feeling guilty that she didn't step up for Kaede.

"Heeee! We're gonna rest there?!"

"The rooms aren't that bad. Much better than my prison cell, that's for sure."

Y/N quietly walked up to Kaede, now standing beside the Pianist, who looked a tad too guilty to even notice. 

"But... It makes me nervous to think we'll be staying the night at this creepy school."

"Well, nothing we can do but suck it up!" Kokichi was already walking back over to the ladder, waving at everyone. "So, what's our plan tomorrow? Since the Dining Hall opens at 8 a.m., how about we meet there at that time?"

"Sure, I think that'll work. I'm okay with that."

Rantaro shrugged, putting a hand on the back of his neck.

"Can we go to our rooms already?"

"Yes, we should get as much rest as we can and regain our strength."

Kirumi agreed with Maki, dipping her head. Himiko looked down, looking very nervous.

"Nyeeeh... I dunno if I can go pee by myself in the middle of the night."

"I'll come with you! If you don't mind, that is! Just lemme know!"

Y/N looked at Kaede, before looking at Shuichi, noticing how much in thought they were. 

"Hey, guys? Just... As a warning..." Rantaro took notice of Y/N's stare, and continued. "We shouldn't let our guards down. We'll be easy targets at night."

"C-Cuz of Killing Game, you mean?"

Gonta asked, looking at Rantaro with fear. Keebo looked down, thinking what Rantaro had just said over.

"... I see no need to worry about something as illogical as a murder taking place here."

"I know, I know. Just a warning."

Rantaro looked even more annoyed then before, putting his hands on his hips as he lets out a huff of annoyance. And with that, everyone had started leaving, going back up the ladder and just plainly going back to their dorms to sleep. Y/N had stayed put, staring at the ground. 

"Hey, why did you apologize before?" Y/N felt Kaede freeze up beside her, causing her to look up and watch the conversation. "You didn't do anything wrong, y'know?"

"Well..." Kaede looked at the ground, rubbing her arms from guilt. "When we tried to escape, I felt like we were united behind a common goal. But after I put everyone's lives at risk, that unity is gone."

"Shut up! That's just the stupid end result! It's not like you wanted it to go that way!"

"I agree, please don't think that it's your fault." Both turned their heads, watching as Y/N g=looked up at Kaede with a guilty expression. "I'm sorry I didn't defend you back there. Geez, I really am such worthless trash if I couldn't stand up for a single friend-"

"Hey, stop it, that's enough!" Y/N jumped, her attention turning back to the Astronaut. Kaede was staring at her in pity, hating how her best friend was just talking about herself like she was worthless. "Listen up, both of you. Don't apologize for something that's not your fault! It'll just make you feel bad!" Kaede looked won, guilt immediately coming back. "Everyone just decided to blame you and give up. I'm gonna give 'em a piece of my mind later."

Y/N glanced away and at Shuichi, noticing how he was waiting for them. Awe, that's really sweet of him-

"And Y/N." She looked right back at Kaito, waiting for what he had to say. "Seriously, stop apologizing so much. You never do anything wrong. And stop treating yourself like that! You're just gonna bring yourself down-"

"But I do stuff to make everyone leave me and think I'm annoying? I shouldn't apologize for that? I mean, I was the one who made them so- technically-"

""Y/N." 

Hearing Kaede being so stern caused the girl to stop her rambling and bring her attention back to the two in front of here. Kaito stared at her for a few seconds, eyes flickering back and forth, as if he was arguing with himself. After another second or two, he let out a sigh, turning to Kaede.

"Can I talk to her alone?"

The question brought both females off guard. Kaede stared at him, looking for anything that would warn her that he was going to hurt the Lucky Student, but he seemed to just want to help the poor teen. Kaede nodded her head- Albeit, a bit hesitant, before walking over to Shuichi, leaving the two behind. After a minute, both Shuichi and Kaede were gone, and all that left was Kaito and Y/N.

"So, let me guess, you wanted to start the Killing Game off by killing off the weakest link-"

"What? No!" Kaito looked at her, a bit confused yet shocked that she'd make the assumption. "I- Okay- Listen up Y/N! I'm gonna help you get rid of your self-deprecation!"

"...Huh?" That... Honestly confused Y/N to no end. He wants to help? ... "I find that a little hard to believe that somebody would want to help worthless trash like me. I find it impossible actually-"

"Hey, don't say that! The impossible is possible!" Kaito cut in, putting an arm around her shoulders making her jump at the sudden contact. "All you gotta do is make it so!"

... Was he hugging her? ... He was hugging her... Y/N blinked, before looking up at Kaito with just plain confusion.

"But why?"

"Why?" Kaito repeated the question, scratching the back of his neck. He paused for a few seconds, before just shrugging. "Well, because you don't deserve to call yourself that. Nobody does! So, starting from right now, I'm gonna help you think better of yourself! Okay?"

He actually wanted to help her. He wanted to help her think better with herself. All Y/N could do was nod in both amazement and confusion, which led to Kaito ruffling her hair. Y/N yelped, not expecting her hair to be played with at all- Who the hell would wanna even touch her?

"Now let's just go to sleep for now, we'll start this bright and early tomorrow, okay?"

"... Okay!"

That was all Y/N could reply with- Excitement now filling her to the brim as she realized this is her chance to get to know another Ultimate! She quickly followed as he hurried over to the ladder and climbed up the stairs, not wanting to be left alone.

~~~

Y/N stood outside of her's and Angie's dorm, rethinking about the past few moments that had just happened. Did he really want to help? She was fine the way she is, isn't she? ... Well, if he thought she needed to be fixed, then she shall follow his orders! He is an Ultimate after all. And that Hope that Ultimates could have... Could bring her many things down the road....

...She was going to get her friends out of there, no matter what she had to do. 

___

ACHIEVEMENTS EARNED

-Well- It seemed like you've earned yourself the friendship of the Astronaut!-


End file.
